Sonic forces rewritten
by Royal blue wizard
Summary: A heavily edited version of Sonic forces, were I try too correct any plot holes and make the story as good as possible.
1. Chapter 1, Mania

**Chapter 1, Mania.**

Classic dimension.

Little planet, Titanic monarch.

The sky was a deep purple and strange energy could be seen sparking across it like lightning, the powerful base known as the Titanic monarch was falling apart and exploding, and the once powerful Heavy king now known as the Phantom king was lying in broken pieces on the ground.

Sonic was currently in his super form, the last few days had been chaotic for him and his friends, his nemesis Dr Ivo (Eggman) Robotnik, had recently found a strange ruby on Angel island that possessed seemingly unlimited power.

With the ruby Eggman had been able to perform acts that Sonic could hardly believe, to make the situation even more strange five of Eggman's robots had been transformed by the ruby and had tried to overthrow the Doctor and take the ruby for themselves, only to be destroyed by Sonic, Tails, Knuckles or even Eggman himself.

Super Sonic was battling the Doctor who was inside a machine that he had hastily thrown together in a last ditch attempt retake the strange ruby that had been stolen by the now destroyed Phantom king.

Eggman was holding the strange ruby in his hands, looking at it like it was the only thing in his life that mattered, he was so distracted by the ruby that he didn't notice Sonic fly towards him and tear his sorry excuse of a machine to pieces.

The Doctor fell out of his destroyed machine and fell to the ground below, the ruby slipped out of his grasp and just floated in mid-air not moving of doing anything.

Sonic smiled "_Alright, this is my chance to end all of this mayhem_" he thought as he charged forward with the intent to destroy the ruby, however as he got closer Sonic felt a strange energy that forced him to stop only inchers away from the ruby.

Sonic wasn't sure what was happening, it felt as if all of his strength was being drained away, suddenly there was a flash of light and Sonic was reverted back to his regular form, without the power of the Chaos emeralds Sonic fell to the ground landing next to Eggman.

Sonic looked up and saw that the Chaos emeralds was circling the ruby, suddenly the emeralds began to lose their colour and a dark purple portal opened just behind the ruby, the ruby disappeared into the portal and the now weakened emeralds fell to the ground landing near Sonic.

Eggman was looking at the sky where the ruby had just disappeared, "No, please come back, I need you, please don't leave me" he said in a begging tone, Sonic looked at the Doctor and thought about how strangely he had been acting ever since he found the ruby.

Sonic knew that he needed to get some answers out of the Doctor, that ruby was powerful, it had even given the Phantom king the ability to hurt him in his super state.

Sonic ran up to the Doctor, "Ok Eggman what was that thing, and where did it go" he said, Eggman didn't even acknowledge Sonic's presence, "No please come back" he said sounding almost like a zombie.

Sonic grabbed Eggman by the collar and tried to shake some sense into him, "Eggman pull yourself together", he said, when Sonic looked closer he noticed that something was very wrong with the Doctor.

Sonic knew that Eggman's eyes was supposed to be blue but for some reason they was a deep magenta purple instead, the same magenta as the ruby had been, Sonic slapped the Doctor across the face, "Robotnik snap out of it" he said a little worried now.

Eggman's eyes returned to their natural blue, "Sonic what are you doing, let go of me you repulsive hedgehog" he said as he pushed Sonic away, Eggman looked around in confusion, "Wait, where are we" he asked.

Sonic was confused, "Don't you remember, the Hard boiled heavies, the Titanic monarch, that weird ruby" asked Sonic, "Heavies? Monarch? Ruby?" said Eggman slowly as if he didn't understand.

Suddenly something in Eggman's brain seemed to click into place, "Ruby, the ruby, where is it we must destroy it at once" shouted Eggman in panic, Sonic was worried he'd never seen Eggman act like this.

"I don't know where it went, it just absorbed some of the Chaos emeralds power and disappeared into a portal" explained Sonic, Eggman remained silent as he tried to put everything together.

"The ruby could already teleport itself and others anywhere in the world, but with the emeralds power it could have gone anywhere, even to another dimension" said Eggman, Sonic shrugged "Well if it's in another dimension then I guess it's not our problem anymore" he said.

The Doctor thought about this for a second, "Yes perhaps, but I pity the unfortunate souls who find that thing" he said sounding very serious.


	2. Chapter 2, The Phantom ruby

**Chapter 2, The Phantom ruby.**

Modern dimension.

Mystic forest, Dr Eggman's secret base.

Dr Eggman was currently inside his secret base hidden deep within Mystic jungle, times had been hard for the Doctor lately, all of his recent plans had ended in failure and he was currently on the run from G,U,N.

Eggman was looking at a computer screen trying to come up with a new idea to conquer the world, one of Eggman's aide robots known as Orbot hovered over to the Doctor carrying a sandwich.

"Doctor perhaps you should eat something, you've been working non-stop all day" said Orbot, Eggman swatted the sandwich away "I don't have time to eat, I need to think of a new plan before G,U,N catchers up to me" he said.

Orbot hovered away from the Doctor and towards his companion Cubot, "Wow the boss sure has been in a bad mood recently" said Cubot, "I know, and I fear that his mood will only get worse until he thinks of a new plan" said Orbot.

Suddenly the whole base started to shake as if there was an earthquake, "What's going on" said Eggman in panic, the Doctor checked the computer and learned that there was an unidentified energy source outside the base.

Eggman growled "It must be G,U,N they've finally found me, well I'm not going down without a fight" he said as he jumped into his EGGwalker.

The Doctor now in his EGGwalker stomped down the halls until he reached the front door of his base, the metal door opened and Eggman opened fire, "Die you scum" he shouted.

Eggman ceased fire and looked around in confuse, there was no G,U,N solders or G,U,N robots in sight, the only thing the he had hit was some nearby trees that now lay smouldering on the ground.

"_That's strange, if it wasn't G,U,N than what was that shaking and that energy_" thought Eggman, still confused the Doctor used the EGGwalker to perform a scan on the surrounding area and found that whatever was producing the strange energy was now sitting at his EGGwalker's feet.

Eggman looked over the side of his machine and saw a glowing magenta coloured ruby laying on the ground, he climbed out of his EGGwalker to get a better look at the ruby.

"_Strange this isn't a Chaos emerald, or a Time stone_" thought the Doctor as he went over all of the different mystical jewels he know of in his mind, Eggman looked at the ruby considering whether or not it was safe for him to pick it up.

Finally the Doctor's curiosity got the better of him and he reached for the ruby, as soon as he touched it there was a blinding flash of light that forced Eggman to cover his eyes, when he uncovered them what he saw took his breath away.

Eggman was now standing in the middle of a high-tech city filled with robots that he had only dreamed of creating, then Eggman caught sight of some organic people, they was all bowing down and worshiping a giant gold statue of the Doctor.

Eggman felt tears of joy forming in his eyes, this was his city, his world, the one he had always dreamed of building, before the Doctor could enjoy his city anymore there was another flash of light and he was standing back In front of his secret base.

"What no, bring it back" said Eggman as he shook the ruby, the Doctor looked deep into the ruby and his eyes turned purple for a split second, Eggman climbed back into his EGGwalker and re-entered his base cradling the ruby as if it was a new born baby.

Eggman returned to his lab and was greeted by Orbot and Cubot, "Hi boss, do you destroy those G,U,N solders" asked Cubot, "Quiet you, I have more important things to do than listen to you malfunctioning piece of scrap" said Eggman.

Eggman placed the ruby into one of his machines and began to perform tests to find out exactly what he had found, Orbot and Cubot watched the Doctor work focusing all of his attention on the ruby.

Eggman continued to perform scans and other tests on the ruby for almost an hour until he was finally satisfied, "Incredible, if my calculations are right, and they always are, than this ruby holds unimaginable power, perhaps even greater than that of the Chaos emeralds" he said with wonder in his voice.

"Wow that's great boss, so what's this thing called anyway" asked Cubot, Eggman thought for a second "I'm not sure, I'll have to think of a name for it" he said.

"What about the Supreme sapphire" suggested Cubot, "But sapphires are blue, this is a ruby" corrected Orbot, "Then what about the Precioustone" suggested Cubot, "That's taken" said Orbot.

Eggman tried to ignore his robots as he looked at the ruby trying to come up with a name for it, suddenly the ruby flashed brightly for a second and a thought popped into the Doctor's head, "The Phantom ruby, it is called the Phantom ruby" he said.

Both robots clapped their hands, "Excellent name Doctor, how did you think of it so quickly" said Orbot, Eggman wondered the same thing, "_How did I come up with that name, it just popped into my head_" he thought.

Eggman's eyes flashed purple for a second and he suddenly no longer cared where he got the name from, "Never mind that now, what's important is that I now have a new weapon, and with it no one will be able to stand before the might on Dr Robotnik" he said as he broke out in a maniacal laugh.


	3. Chapter 3, Jackal squad

**Chapter 3, Jackal squad.**

Mystic jungle.

A few miles away from Dr Eggman's base there was a small mercenary team known as Jackal squad camping in a clearing, the squadron was made up of seven members all of them black jackals and armed with guns and different knives.

First there was Leo, their close combat expert, he wore a green bandana on his head and wielded two jagged knives, second was Dexter, their assassin, he wore a red hat and had bandages all along his arms, he wielded a curved sword.

Third was Viper, their scout, she wore a green shirt and camouflage pants, she wielded multiple small knives, forth was Data, their tech expert, he wore a red bandana around his neck and blown gloves and shoes unlike the others who all wore black gloves and shoes, Data only wielded a small knife.

Fifth was Maximus, the muscle of the group, he wore a black jacket and wielded a long straight sword, Sixth was Locks, their sniper she wore a grey shirt and goggles, she wielded a sniper rifle unlike the others who all had pistols.

And finally there was Zero, their leader, also known as the ultimate mercenary, he wielded a large red sword and stood out amongst the others because his eyes was both different colours, his right eye was blue and his left eye was yellow.

Six of the jackals was gathered around a camp fire while Viper had gone on ahead to scout the area, after a few minutes Viper jumped down from a nearby tree and joined the group, "It looks like the rumours was true, there's definitely some kind of Eggman base near here" she said.

Zero smiled "Good, tomorrow we'll raid the base and see if there's anything valuable we can sell" he said, Viper sighed "There's just one problem, I don't think this base is abandoned, I saw a couple of robots walking around" she said.

Some members of the team seemed worried, "No worries, we can handle a few robots" said Maximus sounding a little cocky, everyone looked to Zero, "It's your call boss" said Leo.

Zero thought for a second, he didn't want to risk any of his friends lives, although they really needed a good payday, "We've come too far to turn back now, Maximus is right we can handle a few robots, who knows if this base is still in use then it might house some of Eggman's new inventions that could be worth a fortune" he said.

Everyone agreed although Data and Locks was still a little unsure about this mission, "Everyone get some rest, we might need our strength for tomorrow" said Zero, all of Jackal squad settled down and soon went to sleep.

The next day Jackal squad made their way towards Eggman's base, once they got closer they saw just how many robots there was guarding the base, "It looks like security is a lot stronger than we thought" said Zero.

"So what should we do, should we continue with the mission or call it off" asked Data, Zero shook his head "No, we need the money, and I'll already got a plan of attack ready" he said, the others leaned in closer eager to hear Zero's plan.

"Locks you stay here and cover the rest of us, Leo, Viper you two are with me, we'll blow a hole in the wall and see what we can find inside, Maximus, Data and Dexter you three stay outside and keep the robots busy, any questions" said Zero.

No one had any complaints with the plan and Zero smiled, "Jackal squad move out" he said.

Inside the base, Dr Eggman was sitting at one of his computers performing another test on the Phantom ruby, "_Interesting, this ruby corresponds to no known element of the planet, it's as if it's not even from this dimension_" he thought.

Before he could even consider whether or not his theory was correct he was interrupted by an alarm going off, "What, what's going on" he said as he typed some commands into his computer.

The computer screen changed to show Jackal squad destroying his robots outside, "_What does a pack of mangy dogs think they can do against me, I make them regret the day they crossed a genius such as myself_" he thought.

Eggman climbed into his EGGwalker and was about to leave when the Phantom ruby caught his eye and he suddenly had an overwhelming urge to take the ruby with him, "_No, the ruby will be safer if I leave it here_" he thought shaking his head.

The Phantom ruby flashed brightly for a second and the Doctor's urge to take it with him grew, finally Eggman succumb to his urge and he placed the ruby in his EGGwallker before heading outside to deal with Jackal squad.

Outside Jackal squad had torn though most of Eggman's robots, Zero sliced a robot in half just as his communicator activated, "Zero we've got big problems, Dr Eggman just exited the base driving one of his machines" came Locks's voice.

"_Damn, this might be more than we can handle_" thought Zero, while trying to think of a way out of this situation Zero remembered that Eggman had a huge bounty on his head, "Locks can you get a clear shot on the Doctor" he said into his communicator.

"Sorry, but there's no way I can hit him from here" said Locks, Zero sighed in frustration, "Leo cover me, I'm going after the Doctor" he said, Leo nodded in agreement.

Zero ran straight towards Eggman slicing any robot that got in his way to pieces, Eggman saw Zero coming and fired several lasers only for Zero to dodge every single one.

Zero jumped onto the EGGwalker and noticed the Phantom ruby next to Eggman, "_That looks like it's worth a few millions_" thought Zero as he reached for the ruby, Eggman reacted a second too late to stop Zero from grabbing the ruby.

As soon as Zero touched the Phantom ruby he suddenly saw a vision of himself and the rest of his squad living lives of luxury, Zero didn't even get the chance to enjoy his vision before Eggman punched him in the face, knocking the ruby out of his hand and bringing him back to reality.

Zero reached out for the Phantom ruby that was now in Eggman's hand, "_No, give that back, I need it_" he thought, Eggman was about to taunt the jackal when a thought popped into his head seemingly out of nowhere.

"You know I could use a good team of mercenaries, how's about you and your team come and work for me" said Eggman, Zero didn't even need to consider the offer, he would do anything if it meant he could get closer to the Phantom ruby, he immediately accepted Eggman's offer.

**1 hour latter.**

All of Jackal squad now stood in a room inside of Eggman's base, many members of the team was wondering why Zero had suddenly agreed to work for Dr Eggman, while others simply thought that Zero must have some kind of plan up his sleeve.

Data was searching the room for any cameras of bugs that the Doctor may have placed in order to spy on they, after almost fifteen minutes of searching he was satisfied that there was nothing in the room.

"I can't find anything boss, it looks like this room is clean" said Data, Zero smiled happy that Eggman couldn't hear them, "Now then I know that some of you are wondering why I agreed to join Dr Eggman" said Zero, several members of the squad nodded.

"The reason that I did it is because I thought that if we was to work for the Doctor then we would be able to steal and sell some of his machines right from under his nose" said Zero, all of Jackal squad nodded in agreement although many of them thought that this plan seemed a little out of character for Zero.

Zero smiled "Good, then for now just do what Eggman says and keep your eyes open for anything valuable" he said, despite what he said to his teammates Zero only had one thing on his mind the Phantom ruby and he was already planning ways to steal it.


	4. Chapter 4, The fall of Zero

**Chapter 4, The fall of Zero.**

Mystic jungle.

Jackal squad had been working for Eggman for a few weeks, during this time they had stolen and sold any of Eggman's machines they could get their hands on for a decent price on the black market.

Combined with the payments they received from the Doctor they had been making a lot more money than usual, although they all agreed that it was nice not to have to worry about where their next meal was coming from, they also still felt uneasy about working for a man who once blew up half of the moon.

Five members of the squad was currently standing guard not far from Eggman's base, Zero and Viper was performing a routine search of the area, leaving the others with sometime to talk amongst themselves.

"I'm still not too sure about this, are we sure we should be working for Eggman" asked Data, "Maybe we should talk to Zero, I'm sure if he know how we felt he would abandon this job in an instant" said Locks.

"Don't worry about it, Zero always has a plan" said Leo, although he did agree that Zero had seemed a little out of character when he had taken this job, however he had recently returned to his old self and Leo could tell that Zero was just as sick of working for Eggman as the rest of them was.

Zero was currently sitting on a tree stump in a quiet area of the jungle, thinking about his recent decisions, "_What was I thinking, why did I even want to work with Eggman in the first place_" he thought.

Zero's mind shifted to the Phantom ruby, "_That's right, I wanted to get my hands on that ruby of his, but why did I want it so badly, it can't be worth going through all this just to get it_".

"_Maybe this whole thing was a mistake, after tonight I'll tell the others that we're leaving Eggman's servicers_" he thought finalising his decision.

Not too far away Shadow the hedgehog, agent of G,U,N, was heading towards the Doctor's base, G,U,N had just discovered that Eggman had a secret base hidden in the jungle and had sent him to destroy it.

Shadow made his way through the jungle at high speed not even being slowed down by all of the plants and trees in his way, Shadow stopped in order to contact G,U,N and find out which way he should be going.

"This is Shadow, which way to the Doctor's base" he said into his communicator, "Our reports show that the target should be North-east of you current location" said an agent from the other side of his communicator.

Shadow noticed something out of the corner of his eye hiding in the bushes, Shadow fired a Chaos spear at the bush burning it to the ground and revealing Viper who had been spying on him.

Seeing that her cover was blown Viper attempted to flee while contacting the rest of her squad, "Jackal squad, we have an intruder he's" Viper's warning was cut short as a Chaos spear hit her in the back killing her before she even hit the ground.

Shadow didn't even bother to give Viper's corpse a second glance before he continued on his way to the base, ready to tear through any other security that the Doctor may have.

Zero's face had turned white, he had just received Viper's final message on his communicator, Zero immediately started to run back to the rest of his squad as quickly as possible.

"_No, no, no, not now, why couldn't I have decided to leave this job one day sooner_" he thought as he increased his speed, praying that he reached his friends in time.

Shadow jumped out of some trees and landed in front of the rest of Jackal squad, Leo and Maximus pulled out their blades, Data and Dexter pulled out their pistols and Locks readied her sniper rifle.

Shadow smirked knowing that this wouldn't take him very long, Shadow fired two Chaos spears, one from each hand, the first Chaos spear hit Data in the chest right where his heart was killing him instantly.

Leo tried to dodge the second Chaos spear but he was a little too slow and got hit in the shoulder and fell to the ground, the rest of the team was horrified at what they saw and attacked Shadow with everything they had.

Dexter and Locks opened fire while Maximus charged forward with his sword raised, Shadow wasn't impressed in the slightest, he simple teleported behind Dexter and delivered a powerful kick that broke the poor Jackal's back.

Locks hoped to get a lucky shot in while Shadow's back was turned, unfortunately for her Shadow throw a Chaos spear that hit her directly in the head and she fell limply over her sniper rifle.

Maximus now in a rage charged at Shadow again, Shadow easily blocked Maximus's attacks and once he saw an opening grabbed a hold of the jackals neck and with hardly any effort broke it in an instant.

Leo was laying on the floor injured but still alive, he pulled out his pistol as quietly as possible hoping to catch Shadow off guard, however before he could even take aim Shadow pulled out his own pistol and shot Leo in the head.

With all of Jackal squad defeated Shadow left the scene, and headed straight to Eggman's base, Zero arrived at the scene only seconds after Shadow had left.

Tears formed in Zero's eyes as he looked at what remained of his team, Zero fell to his knees and began to cry "No please, this can't be real, this is just a dream, please don't let this be real" he sobbed.

Zero's communicator activated and out came Eggman's voice, "What are you jackals doing, Shadow is heading straight towards my base, one of you had better hold him off while I evacuate of I'll turn you all into fur coats" he said angrily.

Zero stood back up as he felt his anger reach an uncontrollable level, he pulled out his sword and ran as fast as he could to catch up with Shadow determined to avenge his fallen friends.

Shadow had arrived at the door to Eggman's base, he was just about to enter the base when he heard something behind him, Shadow turned around and saw Zero running towards him at full speed with his sword at the ready.

Zero began taking wild swings at Shadow, he was too far into a feral rage to care about style or precision, all he cared about was killing Shadow, Shadow dodged every single attack hardly showing any interest in the fight at all.

Zero lunged at Shadow attempting to stab him, however the only thing he managed to do was get his sword stuck in the steel door of the base, now that Zero's sword was out of the way Shadow hit Zero with a powerful uppercut that sent him flying thirty feet into the air.

As soon as Zero reached his highest point Shadow teleported next to him and delivered a downwards kick that sent Zero flying to the ground at high speed, Zero hit the ground hard, he was sure that some of his bones was broken.

Zero tried to stand back up but before he could even get to his knees Shadow appears next to him and delivered a kick that hit Zero directly in his right eye and sent him flying into a nearby stone wall.

Having defeated Zero Shadow headed inside the base ready to destroy everything inside, unknown to him Zero was still alive although unconscious and very badly injured.


	5. Chapter 5, The rise od Infinite

**Chapter 5, The rise of Infinite.**

Mystic jungle.

Zero slowly regained consciousness, the first thing he noticed was pain, every part of his body hurt, he was also finding it difficult to breath, Zero tried to move but this only caused him more pain.

The next thing that he noticed was that there was something wrong with his vision, he closed his eyes one at a time and learned that he couldn't see anything though his right eye.

Zero tried to sit up but this proved to be too difficult to do, he was sure that both of his legs was broken and he had no feeling in his left arm, Zero turned his head and looked in the direction of the Base.

Eggman's base was currently on fire and Shadow was nowhere in sight, having completed his mission Shadow had left Mystic jungle and returned to G,U,N HQ.

Zero was finding it harder and harder to stay conscious, with no other option he activated his distress beacon and hoped that someone would find him, only a few seconds later Zero passed out.

Eggman was flying away from Mystic jungle in his EGG mobile, he had only just managed to escape his base with the Phantom ruby in time and was now heading to one of his other hidden bases.

A light started to flash on the EGG mobile's dash board signalling that a member of Jackal squad had activated their distress beacon, "_Pathetic, those miserable dogs can rot for all I care_" thought Eggman ignoring the beacon.

The Phantom ruby flashed brightly and Eggman's eyes turned purple for a second as an idea popped into his head, "_On second thought, that jackal may still be of some use to me_" he thought as he turned the EGG mobile around.

Eggman found Zero outside his now destroyed base, the jackal was unconscious and barely alive, Eggman placed Zero in the back of the EGG mobile, then he climbed in and set off towards his secret laboratory.

Mortar canyon, Dr Eggman's underground laboratory.

Eggman placed Zero's broken body on an operating table, "_Wait, why did I bring this second rate mercenary with me_" he thought realising that he hadn't thought this though, the Phantom ruby flashed and Eggman smiled, "That's right, he could make an excellent warrior, all he needs is a little boost" he said looking at the ruby.

Eggman pulled out some surgical tools and started work on Zero, first he performed a scan to find out just how badly the jackals body had been damaged.

Zero's left arm was completely destroyed beyond repair, so Eggman removed the arm and replaced it with a robotic one.

Both of Zero's legs was broken, Eggman know that in time both legs would heal, however he wasn't willing to wait that long so he replaced Zero's legs with robotics as well.

Moving on to Zero's torso Eggman replaced eleven of his ribs that had been broke, one of his lungs that had collapsed, and several of his other organs that had started to fail.

Eggman was kind enough to cover all of Zero's artificial body parts with fake skin, making them look exactly like his original body parts to the untrained eye.

Eggman removed Zero's ruined right eye, he could have replaced the eye, but decided not to, the missing eye would remind Zero about what had happened today.

There was just one more thing to do, Eggman looked at the Phantom ruby and wondered whether or not he should proceed with this next step, the ruby flashed again and Eggman had no further doubts as he got to work.

Eggman implanted the Phantom ruby into Zero's chest making it almost impossible to be removed, once he was done he placed Zero inside of a large tank filled with green liquid that would help him heal faster.

**3 days later.**

Zero woke up in the tank of green liquid and began to panic, "Zero, good to see your finally awake" said a voice, Zero looked ahead and saw Dr Eggman, the Doctor pressed a button on a control pad and the liquid began to drain from the tank.

Once the liquid was gone the tank opened and released Zero, Zero fell to the flour, his own body felt strange to him, large chunks of his body felt different, they felt artificial, despite this his body also felt a lot stronger.

Zero struggled to stand on his new legs, "What did you do to me" he asked, his voice also sounded different, it sounded unnatural a little robotic, Eggman smile "What did I do, what I did was save your life" he said sounding very proud about it.

Zero looked down at his body expecting to see robotics, but instead what caught his eye was the Phantom ruby embedded in his chest, "The ruby" he said as he felt the ruby with his one remaining organic hand.

"Yes, I thought that you would make the perfect host for the Phantom ruby" said Eggman, Zero hardly listened to the Doctor as he made his way over to one of the large tubes to observe his reflection.

Zero was shocked at what he saw, while his new limbs was almost identical to his original ones, his face was heavily scared and the power of the Phantom ruby had turned the sclera of his left eye red, he raised a shaking hand to his missing right eye.

"Yes I'm afraid that Shadow's attack did some heavy damage to your face, but don't worry I've already thought of a solution" said Eggman as he left the room and returned a few minutes later carrying a case filled with different masks.

Zero was slightly annoyed by this, he was expecting the Doctor to perform some plastic surgery to fix his face not hide it under a mask, however he know that this was the most Eggman was going to offer him.

"Go ahead pit which ever one you want" said Eggman sounding vey cheerful about this, Zero looked at all of the masks, some of them was fancy while others was more plain looking, there was some that was decorated with gold and there was even one that resembles a gas mask.

Finally Zero chose one of the more plain masks, this mask had only one eye hole while the other one was completely black hiding his missing eye, Zero put the mask on and Eggman smiled, "It looks great on you" he said.

"Now then let's get down to business, since I saved your life and gave you unbelievable power, I say it's only fair that you help me conquer the world" said Eggman sounding more serious, Zero thought about this but he didn't care about conquering the world.

The only thing that Zero wanted was to get revenge for his fallen friends, "_If I work with the Doctor then I may get another chance to destroy that hedgehog_" he thought, "Ok Doctor I'll help you" he said.

Despite what he said Zero had no intention of helping Eggman conquer the world, he planned to abandon the Doctor as soon as Shadow was dead.

Eggman smiled "Excellent, but first you must practice with the Phantom ruby and learn to use its powers properly" he said as he led Zero to a training room.

**Several days later.**

During his training Zero had learned many things, first was that with his robotic enhancement he was now much stronger and faster than he had ever been in his life.

Second was that the Phantom ruby had given him access to many different powers, these included the ability to fly at high speeds, fire powerful energy blasts, and create energy shields.

Zero had learned that he could create copies of other people that was completely under his control, however these copies was no as powerful as their original counterparts, and Zero required more time and focused to create copies of stronger individuals.

Zero had also discovered that he could create red cubes that could form together to create almost anything, however Zero was still very unskilled in this ability and it would take more time and training before he could use this power effectively in combat.

Zero was currently practising his new powers against Eggman's EGG breaker, a robot that the Doctor had last used during the Black arms invasion.

The Egg breaker swung at Zero with its spiked ball arm, Zero flew up it to the air and out of the robot's reach, the EGG breaker tried to use its laser eyes but Zero was too fast and he destroyed the machine's eyes with his own energy blasts.

The now blind robot flailed around desperately trying to hit its target, Zero charged and fired a powerful blast of energy that destroyed the robot's head finishing the fight.

"Well done Zero, very impressive" said Eggman walking into the room, Zero hardly acknowledged the Doctor's compliment, the only thing he could think about was finding and killing Shadow, and he was willing to work with Eggman until he did.


	6. Chapter 6, Shadow vs Zero

**Chapter 6, Shadow vs Zero.**

Sand ocean

G,U,N had located one of Dr Eggman's secret bases where he had been working on a top secret project, Commander Tower had deployed Shadow the hedgehog and E-123 Omega to destroy the base and whatever Eggman had been working on.

Shadow and Omega was tearing through a small army of Eggman's robots, neither of them know what the Doctor was working on here but whatever it was must be important if the Doctor had set up this strong of a defence.

Shadow destroyed a group of EGG fighters while Omega destroyed a Heavy-EGG hammer, the two was getting closer to the base and would soon complete their mission.

Mortar canyon, Dr Eggman's underground laboratory.

Eggman was sitting at his computer when an alarm sounded, "_What now_" he thought in annoyance, the computer screen changed to show him Shadow and Omega battling his robots at Sand ocean.

"What no, this can't be happening" said Eggman as he typed commands into his computer to send more robots, "What's the matter Doctor" asked Zero who had just entered the room.

"My base as Sand ocean is under attack, I can't afford to lose what I'm building there" said Eggman, Zero looked at computer screen and noticed Shadow.

Eggman growled in anger as he watched more of his robots get destroyed as Shadow and Omega drew closer to his base, "There must be something I can do, Zero do you have any ideas" asked Eggman, Zero didn't respond.

"Zero answer me when I'm talking to you" said Eggman, however when he turned around he realised that Zero was gone, "Where did he go".

Zero was currently flying towards Sand ocean as fast as he could, "_Soon Shadow, you will pay for what you did to my squad_" he thought.

Sand ocean, Dr eggman's pyramid base.

Shadow and Omega had entered Eggman's base and had agreed to split up in order to cause more damage more quickly, Omega was tearing through a team of E-1000 robots, "Inferior mass produced modals" said Omega as he destroyed the last E-1000 robot with his machine guns.

Omega was about to continue his mission and destroy Eggman's base when his sensors detected a life form approaching, Omega turned around and saw Zero fly into the room.

"You, robot, where is Shadow" asked Zero, Omega didn't answer and instead scanned Zero, "Scan complete, Eggman technology detected within Jackal, Jackal must be eliminated" said Omega readying his weapons.

Omega opened fire on Zero using his machine guns, Zero was able to block the bullets with one of his energy shields, seeing that his machine gun was ineffective Omega switched to his missile launchers and fired.

Zero's shield was able to protect him from the missile but the force of the explosion sent him flying into the ceiling where he then fell to the flour, Omega prepared to fire another missile and finish Zero off.

Before Omega could fire his missile Zero sent out a wave of energy that sliced Omega's left arm clean off, Omega was taken back by the attack but recovered quickly and fired a missile at Zero with his remaining arm.

Zero flew into the air and dodged the missile, he then fired a ball of energy that left a large hole in Omega's torso, Omega was beginning to malfunction but he still managed to attack Zero with his flamethrower, although Zero blocked this attack with his shield.

Zero sent out some of his red cubes which he used to pick up Omega, "You have spirit robot I give you that, but I'm afraid I can't let you get in my way" said Zero as he throw Omega though a wall and sent him flying miles away from the base.

Shadow had heard the sound of the fight and had quickly made his way over there to see if Omega needed any help, Shadow entered the room and found Zero floating in the centre of the room.

"Who are you, and where is Omega" demanded Shadow, Zero turned to look at the black hedgehog, "Shadow you'll pay for what you did" he said angrily as he charged as Shadow.

Zero grabbed a hold of Shadow and slammed him into a nearby wall, he then flew into the air and slammed Shadow into the ceiling and then throw him to the ground, "Not bad" said Shadow as he stood back up.

Zero charged at Shadow again but this time Shadow teleported out of the way leaving Zero to charge straight into the flour, Shadow reappeared and throw a Chaos spear into Zero's back.

Zero shook off the pain and flew into the air, Zero began to fire energy blasts at Shadow while Shadow fire Chaos spears at Zero, soon the whole room to destroyed by their fight.

Despite Zero's recent training Shadow was far more accurate then he was and he began to land hits with his Chaos spears, Zero was angered by the attacks and he punched the ground sending out a shockwave of energy that knocked Shadow off his feet.

"That's it, I'm done playing games" said Shadow as he pulled out the green Chaos emerald, "Chaos control", time around Shadow stood still and Shadow delivered a series of punchers and kicks it Zero while he was vulnerable.

Time restarted and all of the damage Zero had just received hit him all at once, Zero fell to his knees in pain, "No, no I can't lose, not again" he said as he tried and failed to stand back up.

Zero throw out both of his hands and attempted to fire more energy at Shadow, however instead of his usual red energy blast, what left his hands was two strange balls of black energy.

The two balls joined together and instantly formed into a miniature black hole, Shadow was caught off guard by the black hole and was unable to grab onto something before he was sucked inside.

The black hole disappeared taking Shadow with it, the only thing that remained was the green Chaos emerald which had been unaffected by the black hole, Zero stared at his hands in amazement, "Did, did I do that" he asked.

Zero recovered from his shock and realised what just happened, "I did it, I got him" he said in triumph, "_Well I guess there's no point in working for the Doctor anymore_" he thought as he turned toward the exit.

Zero was about to leave the room when he heard something, it sounded like a voice, a voice right in the back of his mind, Zero tried to ignore the voice, but the more he ignored it the louder it became.

"**No this isn't enough, they should all suffer, everyone, the whole world should pay for taking them away, make them feel your pain**" said the voice, Zero shook his head trying to get rid of the voice.

"**Make them suffer, make them pay**" said the voice, "Yes, yes they should all suffer for this" said Zero agreeing with the voice as his eye turned purple for a moment, "Eggman with him we can make the whole world pay for taking them away" he said.

Zero picked up the green Chaos emerald "_I'm sure the Doctor can find a use for this_" he thought as he flew out of the base and back to Eggman's laboratory.


	7. Chapter 7, Sonic vs Infinite

**Chapter 7, Sonic vs Infinite.**

South island, Green hill.

Sonic the hedgehog was relaxing under a tree, "_Man Eggman sure has been quiet lately, maybe he finally gave up_" he thought, Sonic chuckled "_Who am I kidding, he's probably just working on something big_".

Sonic was about to doze off when his communicator beeped, Sonic sighed as he answered the call "Hello", "Sonic, Eggman's attacking Station square, he's got a huge army of robots with him" came Tails's voice.

Sonic immediately jumped to his feet, "Hold on Tails I'll be there in a second" he said as he started to run through Green hill, breaking the sound barrier as soon as he was clear of everything.

Station square.

Tails had been having a nice quiet day, he had woken up, spent some time working on the Tornado 2, and then decided to head to Station square to buy some new parts for the plane.

Tails arrived at Station square by train and bought what he needed from a local shop, he was just about to head home when he noticed something in the sky, Tails looked up and saw one of Eggman's battleships flying towards the city.

The battleship neared the city and unleashed hundreds of robots, Tails knew this was more then he could handle alone so he called Sonic, "Hello" came Sonic's voice over the communicator, "Sonic, Eggman's attacking Station square, he's got a huge army of robots with him" said Tails, "Hold on Tails I'll be there in a second" said Sonic.

Knowing that Sonic would arrive soon Tails ran into the city to see if he could help anyone, he was just looking for anyone who needed help when he saw Amy Rose battling some of Eggman's EGG fighters.

Tails ran into the fight to help Amy, together the two of them soon defeated the robots, "Thanks Tails, I was starting to worry there for a second" said Amy slightly panting, "That's ok, what are you doing out here" asked Tails.

"I saw Eggman's robots from my window so I came to help" said Amy, suddenly there was an explosion nearby, "We have to get everyone out of the city, I'll go east you go west" said Tails, "Ok, good luck Tails" said Amy as she ran west.

Tails ran east and helped as many people as he could, soon he stumbled upon a group of EGG pawns.

Tails took one look at the robots and realised that Eggman had redesigned the EGG pawns, there was two types of these new EGG pawns, the first type was white and had a laser canon on their right arms, the second type was silver and had gatling guns on both of its arms.

Despite these new EGG pawns being much more battle capable than their predecessors Tails still had little trouble taking them down.

Tails continued to help anyone he could find evacuate, and he destroyed any robots that got in his way, Tails was just destroying another silver EGG pawn when he heard a familiar laugh.

Tails looked up and saw Eggman flying down in his EGG mobile, "Well, well, if it isn't the two tailed freak" said Eggman, Tails ignored the insult "Eggman what are you doing here" asked Tails.

A sinister smile appeared on Eggman's face, "Isn't it obvious, I'm here to conquer the world" he said, Eggman pressed a button inside his EGG mobile and twenty EGG pawns fell from the sky and surrounded Tails.

Tails sighed and prepared for battle, however before he could even destroy one EGG pawn a blue streak appeared and destroyed all of the robots faster than the eye could see, the blue streak stopped moving revealing it to be Sonic.

"You ok Tails" asked Sonic, "I am now, thanks Sonic" replied Tails, Eggman smiled "_It's about time you showed up hedgehog_" he thought.

Sonic turned to the Doctor "Ok Eggman what's the deal attacking this city again, didn't you did enough damage last time" he said, "Oh, I don't care about this city, I just wanted to draw you out" said Eggman while his smile grew larger.

"Well here I am, and I think it's time for you to leave" said Sonic as he jumped up to attack the EGG mobile, however something came out of nowhere and intercepted Sonic's attack and knocked him to the ground.

Sonic looked up and saw Zero floating just in front of Eggman, "What do you think of my new friend Sonic, I'm sure the two of you will get on just fine" said Eggman smugly.

Sonic stood up and wiped the dirt off of himself, "A new friend you say, that's great, so tell me masked guy what am I supposed to call you" he said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"My name is" Zero stopped mid-sentence, he was about to introduce himself as Zero until something else popped into his head, a different name, "Infinite, you may call me Infinite" he said.

Eggman thought this seemed strange but he brushed it off, he didn't care what Zero wanted to call himself just as long as he defeated Sonic, "Ok then Infinite let's see what you've got" said Sonic.

Sonic jumped into the air and tried to perform a punch but Infinite was too fast and delivered a kick to Sonic's stomach, Sonic fell to the ground holding his stomach in pain, Infinite fired several energy blasts, but Sonic recovered from his injury and dodged them all like it was nothing.

Infinite was angered by the fact that Sonic was dodging all of his attacks, so he charged and fired a powerful wave of energy that was impossible for Sonic to dodge, Sonic was thrown back by the energy and hit a nearby building.

In less than a second Infinite was in front on Sonic, he grabbed the blue hedgehog by the throat and slammed him into the building again.

Tails was getting worried "Hold on Sonic I'm coming" he said, Tails started to fly over to Sonic but before he was even half way there something flew down from the sky and knocked him out of the air.

Tails struggled to stand back up, when he did he saw Metal sonic standing in front of him, before Tails could react Metal sonic grabbed him by the throat and started to strangle him.

"Tails no" chocked Sonic as he kicked Infinite away, he then ran over and punched Metal sonic in the head knocking him away from Tails.

Sonic looked around him, he had Metal sonic on his left and Infinite on his right, Tails was still on the ground coughing after being chocked, "Tails you've got to get out of here now" said Sonic.

"What, what are you talking about, I'm not leaving you here" said Tails surprised at what Sonic just told him to do, before Sonic could respond he was hit by one of Infinite's energy blasts.

The energy blast sent Sonic flying across the street, "Tails just go, find Knuckles or Shadow of someone" said Sonic just before he was kicked in the side by Metal sonic.

"Ok Sonic, just hold on until I get back" said Tails as he flew away, "Metal sonic don't let that fox get away, kill him" ordered Eggman, Metal sonic nodded in agreement and flew after Tails.

Sonic tried to stop Metal sonic, but a wall of red cubes appeared In front of him blocking his way, Sonic turned to face Infinite, "Aright, no more holding back" said Sonic sounding more serious than usual.

Sonic jumped up to attack Infinite, however Infinite caught Sonic by the wrist using his robotic hand, Sonic tried to fight back but Infinite's robotic enhancements made him far stronger than the hedgehog.

Infinite began to squeeze using his robotic hand, soon there was a cracking sound as Sonic's wrist broke, Infinite let go and Sonic fell to the ground holding his broken wrist, Infinite fired an energy blast than hit Sonic in the head knocking him out, Infinite floated down and examined Sonic.

Sonic was unconscious but alive, Infinite picked up the blue hedgehog ready to break his neck, "Wait, don't kill him" shouted Eggman as he climbed out of his EGG mobile, Infinite obeyed Eggman and simply held Sonic in place.

"That hedgehog has caused me so much trouble that just killing him here would be no fun, I want to make him regret the day he crossed me" said Eggman as he got closer, he was now looking directly into Sonic's unconscious face, "We're going to have so much fun together, I'm little blue friend" he said with a sinister smile.


	8. Chapter 8, A warning from the future

**Chapter 8, A warning from the future.**

Angle island, Alter of the emeralds.

Knuckles was sitting at the top of the Alter, guarding the Master emerald while eating grapes, "_Things sure have been boring recently, no Sonic, no Eggman, maybe I should take a break, I could ask Mighty to guard the Master emerald for a few days_" thought Knuckles as he throw a few grapes into his mouth.

Suddenly the ground began to shake and Knuckles was on his feet in an instant ready to face whatever may come, the shacking intensified and a large white portal opened a few feet above the ground.

Knuckles got into a fighting stance, he wasn't sure what this portal was but if it was a threat than he would be ready to fight to his dying breath.

Knuckles may have been ready to face any danger but he wasn't ready to see a white hedgehog fall out of the portal and land flat on his face, Knuckles was shocked into silence for a few seconds before he realised who this was.

"Silver, Silver is that you" said Knuckles as he approached the hedgehog, Silver pulled himself into a sitting position, he looked a little disoriented perhaps from falling on his face of maybe from traveling two hundred years into the past.

Silver recovered his senses and immediately went into a panic, "Knuckles we have to hurry, we don't have much time, we need to stop Eggman before it's too late" said Silver very quickly and making very little sense.

"Silver calm down and explain to me what's going on" said Knuckles loud enough to get Silver's attention, Knuckles know that Silver wouldn't have travelled from the future without a good reason, so whatever was wrong must be serious.

Silver took a deep breath and calm down a little, "Ok listen, something happened to the future, suddenly everything around me just changed into a destroyed wasteland, I did some research and found out that it all started today when Eggman started his conquest of the world" explained Silver.

Knuckles could hardly believe what he was hearing, "That's impossible, Sonic would have stopped Eggman in a heartbeat" he said, "Sonic was dead, he gets killed today along with Tails and Amy" said Silver almost returning to his panicked state.

Knuckles's face almost turned white, "Where does this happen" he asked, "It happens in Station square, and it could be happening right now so we have to hurry" said Silver unsuccessfully trying to drag Knuckles along with him.

Knuckles looked at the Master emerald, he know it was his duty to protect the emerald but if what Silver was saying was true then he may have no choice but to leave it unguarded for a while.

Knuckles sighed, "Ok let's go" he said and a spark of hope appeared on Silver's face, Knuckles took one last look at the Master emerald before leaving hoping that it would be ok until he got back.

Station square.

Tails was flying through the streets with Metal sonic not far behind, Metal sonic fired his laser which Tails narrowly managed to dodge.

Tails had been trying to escape from Metal sonic for some time now, but despite his best efforts the deadly robot never lost sight of its target, and its attacks was only coming closer to landing a hit.

Tails swerved to avoid a street light just as Metal sonic fired another laser, this time the laser found its mark and his Tails in him left tail.

Tails fell to the ground and quickly examined his tail, the damage wasn't severe but he wouldn't be able to fly for a couple of weeks until it healed, Tails looked up and saw Metal sonic was hovering just above him, charging his laser ready to finish of the young fox.

Tails closed his eyes and prepared for the inevitable, just before Metal sonic could fire his laser he was hit in the back of the head with a large chunk of metal causing him to fire his laser into a nearby building instead of Tails.

Metal sonic turned around to face his attacker and saw Amy standing there with her hammer in her hands, "Hey you bucket of bolts, why don't you pick on someone your own size" said Amy while getting ready to take a swing at the robot.

Metal sonic move as fast a lightning, he was so fast that he grabbed Amy by the throat before she could even swing her hammer, Metal sonic throw Amy and she landed painfully next to Tails.

Metal sonic picked up Amy's hammer and snapped it in half over his knee, he then throw the severed pieces at Amy, luckily Amy was able to duck in time to avoid the hammer head hitting her in the face.

Metal sonic began to charge his laser, Amy quickly grabbed Tails and attempted to use her own body as a shield for the young fox, "_I guess this is it_" she thought as she closed her eyes.

Suddenly a car came flying out of nowhere and hit Metal sonic, burying the robot underneath it, Tails and Amy looked around in confusion wondering what just happened.

"Up here" said a voice, the two looked up and saw Silver floating down from the sky, a few seconds later Knuckles ran up to the two and helped them up, "Are you two alright" asked Knuckles, "Yes, thanks Knuckles, thanks Silver" said Amy as she got to her feet.

Before anyone could say anything else Metal sonic burst free from underneath the car looking very angry, Knuckles got into a fighting stance, Silver used his psychokinesis to pick up two nearby cars and prepared to throw them at the robot, Amy snapped her fingers and a new hammer appeared in her hands and Tails got into a fighting stance although he didn't know what he could do against Metal sonic.

Metal sonic looked at the four and analysed how powerful they all was, in less than a second Metal sonic had calculated that he had a very little chance of winning this fight so he flew into the air and towards the safety of Eggman's battleship at full speed.

"I'm glad he's gone" said Amy in relief, "We don't have time for celebrating, we have to find Sonic now" said Silver, "Sonic's this way, he's fighting some new guy that Eggman brought with him" said Tails as he began to lead the other to where he last saw Sonic.

Tails led the group to the street where Sonic had been fighting Infinite, however when they got there they couldn't find any trace of Sonic, Eggman of Infinite.

"Tails are you sure this is where Sonic was" asked Knuckles, "I'm sure, there's even damage here to prove it" said Tails, Silver kicked a nearby street light "Damn it, I was too late" he said in anger, Amy was looking at Eggman's battleship which was now leaving the city "Sonic" she whispered with tears in her eyes.

Suddenly a sound could be heard, the four turned towards the sound and saw a squad of G,U,N helicopters heading towards the city, "Looks like G,U,N showed up to deal with Eggman's robots" said Knuckles.

"Come on guys, we should help them clear out the robots before anyone else gets hurt" said Tails, "Ok" said Knuckles and Silver, Amy was so busy worrying about Sonic that it took her several minutes to respond, "Right let's go" she finally said struggling to keep her voice even.

Just as the four was running deeper into the city to help G,U,N Silver sighed, "_I'm sorry Sonic, but even if I couldn't save you I will save this world_" he thought.

Together with the help of G,U,N the four was able to drive Eggman's robots out of the city, however despite how hard any of them searched no one could find any sign of Sonic or what could have happened to him.


	9. Chapter 9, A message to the world

**Chapter 9, A message to the world.**

Station square.

Silver, Knuckles, Tails and Amy was all at a café discussing what they should do about Sonic, it had been over twenty-four hours since anyone had seen Sonic and Silver was already fearing the worst.

"We can't waste any more time, we have to take out Eggman before the future is doomed" said Silver, "Silver I know you want to save the world but we can't just give up on Sonic" said Tails.

"Silver's right, if what he said about the future is true than we have to focus on stopping Eggman" said Knuckles, "So what, are we just supposed to forget about Sonic" argued Tails who was starting to get angry.

"Tails open your eyes, every report I found said that Sonic was never seen again after Eggman's attack yesterday, the only explanation is that he's dead" said Silver.

At this point Amy grabbed a hold of Silver with pure rage in her eyes, "Don't you dare say that, Sonic's still alive, I can feel it" she said intimidating the white hedgehog, "Ok, ok, he's alive, just please let me go before you rip out my chest fur" said Silver.

Amy let go and Silver rubbed his now stinging chest, "That really hurt" he mumbled.

G,U,N HQ.

Rouge the bat was working on a computer with a cup of coffee at her side, she had been trying to find Shadow and Omega who had disappeared a week ago during their mission to Sand ocean.

Rouge could feel her eyes slowly closing, she had barely gotten any sleep recently she was too busy looking for her friends, Rouge took a big gulp of her coffee in an attempt to stay awake.

Commander Tower entered the room, "Agent Rouge, have you had any luck locating the rest of Team dark" he asked, "Sorry Commander, I can't seem to find them anywhere" said Rouge her words was a little slurred from exhaustion.

Commander Tower sighed "Perhaps you should take a break, your no good to us tired" he said, "No, don't worry Commander I'm fine" said Rouge, "Very well, we'll do this the other way, Agent Rouge as Commander of G,U,N I am ordering you to take a break" said Commander Tower more sternly.

Before Rouge had a chance to argue the screen of her computer turned to static, "What's going on" asked a very confused Rouge, Commander Tower looked around the room and saw that all the other computers had turned to static as well.

All around the world the same thing was happening to every Computer, tv and smart phone, including a giant tv on the side of a building near the café where Silver, Knuckles, Tails and Amy was.

The static began to clear and in its place was the logo of the Eggman empire, the logo soon disappeared and Dr Eggman appeared on screen, looking very smug.

"Greetings citizens of the world, I am Dr Robotnik, the greatest scientific genius in the world, and I am here to make an important announcement" said Eggman, everyone around the world began to panic, they all remembered what happened the last time Eggman appeared on tv.

"Your hero Sonic the hedgehog is dead, and as you can see Shadow the hedgehog has joined my empire" said Eggman as he stepped back to reveal Shadow standing behind him, most of the people of the world was shocked into silence by this.

"Now then, to make a long story short, I'm army is now infinite, and there is no one powerful enough to stop me, but luckily for you all I am a merciful man" said Eggman stepping back into full view.

"Therefore I will give you all a chose, join me and my empire and you will be speared and permitted to live in one of my soon to be built cities, however all those who resist will be destroyed, you have twenty-four hours to decide, choose wisely" finished Eggman, as the screen finally returned to normal.

Rouge was staring at the screen in disbelief, "This doesn't make any sense, Shadow would never work with Eggman again" she said, "I agree, something about this seems fishy" said Commander Tower.

Suddenly an alarm sounded, "Sir, we've detected a large energy spike in Sand ocean" said Agent Topaz, "Get me satellite imaging now" ordered Commander Tower.

Topaz tipped some commands into the computer and the screen changed to show a newly built Death EGG rising out of Sand ocean, the Death EGG continued to rise until it reached space, once the Death EGG was in space it began to deploy battleships all over the world.

Commander Tower was quick to react, "Deploy all available units, I want our warships defending all major cities across the globe" he ordered, "Yes Sir" said several agents as they got it work.

"Sir, what about smaller towns, how will we defend them" asked Topaz, Commander Tower sighed "We can't spare the tropes the defend smaller areas, for now we have to protect the masses" he said.

Station square.

Silver, Knuckles, Tails and Amy had just finished watching Eggman's message, "What are we going to do" asked Amy, "We'll fight back, I'm not going to let Eggman conquer this planet" said Silver.

"Silver have you gone insane, we can't stop a planet wide attack" said Tails, "No, we can't, at least not alone" said Knuckles, everyone looked at the echidna, "Have you got a plan Knuckles" asked Amy.

Knuckles nodded, "Guys call everyone you know, if Eggman wants a war then I say we give him one" he said.


	10. Chapter 10, Hedgehogs in captivity

**Chapter 10, Hedgehogs in captivity.**

The Death EGG, Prison hall.

Sonic woke up in a small room made entirely of grey metal, there was a toilet in the corner and a slab of hard metal sticking out of the wall that was supposed to be Sonic's bed, the only way out of the room was blocked by a forcefield.

Sonic quickly realised that he was in a prison cell, "_Don't think this is going to hold me Eggman_" he thought, Sonic jumped off of his bed and tried to run at the forcefield, but as soon as he tried to move his feet he immediately fell on his face.

Sonic looked down and saw that his feet had been cuffed together, preventing him from running or moving his feet more than a few inches apart.

Sonic used the bed to pull himself back up, "_Ok, this might be a problem_" he thought, Sonic began to search his cell for any possible way out, thanks to his cuffed feet he could only move at a painfully slow pace.

The forcefield was impossible to get though and every time Sonic touched it he received an electric shock, the walls was all made of thick metal and impossible for Sonic to break.

After a few more minutes of searching and finding nothing Sonic finally gave up, "_I guess I'll just have to wait here until something happens_" he thought, with nothing else to do Sonic laid down on his bed and tried to get some rest, the bed was cold and hard, and it was impossible for Sonic to get comfortable.

**1 hour latter.**

"Well Sonic, I hope you've been finding your new accommodations comfortable" said a voice, Sonic looked up and saw Eggman standing outside his cell, "Eggman what are planning" demanded Sonic.

Eggman smiled, "Oh you know the usual, conquering the world, destroying all who stand in my way, and oh yes, I thought that me and you could catch up on old times, maybe test out my new machines" he said.

Sonic had a bad feeling about this, "What kind of machines" he asked, "Oh you'll find out, their all marvellous machines, and they do things you wouldn't believe" said Eggman his voice becoming more sinister at the end.

Null space.

Shadow was in a strange world, the sky was completely black and had dark purple lightning sparking across it, the floor was made entirely of purple cubes and there was more cube falling from the sky.

Shadow had been trapped here ever since he was sucked into that strange miniature black hole, despite his best attempts Shadow had been unable to find any way out, he wasn't even able to teleport out.

Shadow was running along a path of purple cubes, he knew he had to be careful because every so often some red cubes would appear and form into some type of horrible monster and try to kill him.

Although Shadow had easily destroyed everything this world had thrown at him so far, he had noticed that the monsters that the red cubes formed into had been becoming more detailed and powerful.

Shadow stopped to catch his breath, he was so busy trying to think of a way out of this place that he was caught off guard when the floor suddenly opened up and he fell through it.

Shadow wasn't sure how long he was falling for, but it felt like hours, finally and without warning Shadow hit solid ground.

Shadow stood up and found that he was now in a strange room, everything was made from some strange black materials that looked to be a mix of stone and metal, and there was some black and red tentacles sticking out of the walls.

Shadow looked around in confusion, he knew this place looked very familiar, but he also knew that it was impossible for him to be here.

"Welcome back Shadow, I'm glad that you have finally returned to your true home" said a very familiar voice, Shadow turned around and to his horror he saw Black doom floating there.

"This, this is impossible, your dead, I killed you myself" said Shadow, "Ha, ha, ha, you fool, I am immortal, I can never die" said Black doom laughing, Shadow blinked and when he opened his eyes he was surrounded by Black arms aliens all armed with weapons.

"Join us Shadow, or die along with these pitiful humans" said Black doom, "I thought I made myself clear last time, I'll never join you" said Shadow, "Kill him" ordered Black doom, the Black arms aliens opened fire on Shadow.

Shadow teleported out of the way just in time, he reappeared above one of the aliens and delivered a kick that broke the aliens neck, Shadow quickly picked up the dead aliens plasma pistol and began to teleport around the room and shooting any aliens that he could.

Despite Shadows best efforts it seemed that for every alien he killed two more would appear out of nowhere, "Give up Shadow, our army is infinite you can't defeat us all" said Black doom as he floated out of the room and too a safer part of the Black comet.

The Death EGG, Prison hall.

Sonic had been strapped into one of Eggman's machines, Sonic struggled against the restraints however no matter how hard he tried he couldn't break free, Eggman was sitting in front of a control terminal smiling sadistically.

"You know I've been dreaming of this day for so long, now then I think we should play a little game" said Eggman, "I have a feeling that I won't like whatever game you have planned" said Sonic, Eggman laughed "Oh the game's very simple, we're going to talk about our past, and I'm going to press this button every time you've foiled one of my genius plans" he said.

"Do you remember the South island incident, the one where you destroyed Scrap brain and stole the Chaos emeralds from me" said Eggman, "The Chaos emeralds were never yours" said sonic.

Eggman responded by pressing the button, Sonic screamed in pain as electricity ran though his body, Eggman released the button and the electric current stopped leaving Sonic looking a little dizzy.

"And then there was the West side island incident, you know when you destroyed Metropolis and caused the original Death EGG to crash land" said Eggman who was becoming more angry at the memory.

Eggman pressed the button again and electricity ran though Sonic's body, when Eggman released the button this time all Sonic was able to do was make a moaning sound of pain.

"Next was our battle on Angle island, when you stopped me from claiming the Master emerald and destroyed the Death EGG" said Egmman shouting the last part, Eggman hit the button.

This time Eggman held down the button for much longer and smiled as Sonic cried out in pain, by the time Eggman let go of the button Sonic was hardly conscious and there was smoke rising from his body.

"Oh dear, is the little hedgehog a little over cooked" laughed Eggman, the Doctor stopped laughing as a thought occurred to him, "I almost forgot, we had a little encounter on Little planet as well" he said.

Sonic closed his eye knowing what was about to come.


	11. Chapter 11, The war begins

**Chapter 11, The war begins.**

Resistance HQ.

After Eggman had made his speech to the world Knuckles, Tails, Silver and Amy formed a small group called the Resistance consisting of their friends and anyone else who was willing to join the battle against the Doctor's army.

The members of the Resistance was Knuckles who was the Commander, Tails who was their tech expert, Amy who was working communications, Silver who was their field team leader.

The Chaotix Vector, Espio and Charmy had joined after being called by Tails, Blaze who had come from her own dimension to help, Mighty and Ray who Knuckles had called, Rouge who was here under orders from G,U,N and Cream and Vanilla who was acting as nurses and had also brought Gemerl.

Commander Tower had given the Resistance the location of an old abandoned G,U,N base which they had turned into Resistance HQ, the base was hidden underground and away from any cities making to safe from any Eggman attacks.

Knuckles was sitting in a large room filled with wooden crates and a large computer screen on one of the walls, Amy was on the computer making sure the Resistance had everything it needed.

Tails had left to ask the Babylon rogues to join their team, Silver was helping move some supplies into the base, and the others was all fixing up the base the best they could.

"Amy did you call everyone you know" asked Knuckles, Amy nodded "Big said that he'd call us if he sees any of Eggman's robots in Mystic ruins, and Honey has agreed to donate some old clothes from her fashion studio for any refuges" she said, Knuckles smiled at the good news.

A metal door opened and Tails walked inside, "Tails what did they say" asked Knuckles, Tails sighed "Sorry but the Babylon rogues have decided to stay neutral, they don't see the point of fighting Eggman if they don't have too" he said, "I never did like Storm anyway" said Knuckles.

Mighty walked into the room effortlessly carrying a heavy crate "Good news Knuckles, this is the last of the supplies" he said, "Good, put them with the others" said Knuckles, Mighty nodded and left the room with the crate in hand.

"Amy how are our numbers looking" asked Knuckles, "Not good I'm afraid, the Resistance only has about fifty members" said Amy with a sigh, "Are you sure we can protect the whole world with such small numbers" asked Tails.

"We don't have too" said Rouge who had just entered the room, "G,U,N can protect the larger cities, we just have to worry about the smaller towns and villagers" she continued.

"Don't worry more people will join us once they see how horrible Eggman is" said Knuckles, "By the way, how much longer until Eggman's deadline is up".

Before anyone could answer the computer screen turned to static and then turned to the Eggman logo, next Eggman himself appeared.

"Greetings world, the twenty-four hours I have given you are up and I am pleased that some of you have made the right chose and joined my empire, to those who have joined me you shall be allowed to live in the new wonderful city I'm currently building, New metropolis" said Eggman.

"Now then as the twenty-four hours are up my armies will now start their attacks, but don't worry the door is always open if any of you change your minds and decide to join me, do so and I will permit you to live in one of my slightly less wonderful cities" said Eggman with a smile.

"Well goodbye everyone, I hope you will all wise up and join me, or don't it makes no difference to me if you all get blown to smithereens" said Eggman as he finished his message and the screen returned to normal.

The Death EGG, War room.

Eggman smiled as he finished his message, "Orbot give the orders for my armies to attack" he said, "Yes, at once Lord Robotnik" said Orbot as he fronted to a computer terminal so he could give the order.

Eggman turned to the copy of Shadow the hedgehog that Infinite had created, "Shadow copy go out there and destroy all who resist my rule" ordered the Doctor, the Shadow copy didn't move or acknowledge Eggman at all.

"Are you listening to me you carbon copy" said Eggman angerly, the Shadow copy still didn't respond, it just stood there, it wasn't moving or making a sound, it wasn't even blinking or breathing.

Eggman pulled out his communicator "Infinite get in here, there's something wrong with this copy you made" he shouted, after a couple of minutes Infinite entered the room, "What's the problem Doctor" he asked.

"I think this copy you created is deaf, I keep telling it to destroy my enemies but it won't listen" explained Eggman, "Copy go to Earth and destroy the Doctor's enemies" ordered Infinite.

The Shadow copy instantly obeyed Infinite's order and left the room, Eggman was confused for a second but the quickly realised what this meant but decided not to bring it up in Infinite's presence.

"Now that that's out of the way, how are you doing at creating those other copies I asked for" asked Eggman, "You tell me" said Infinite as he snapped his fingers and three new copies entered the room, one of Zavok, one of Metal sonic and one of Chaos 0.

"Yes excellent, send them out with the Shadow copy" said Eggman, "You heard him, go" said Infinite, the three copy left the room following the Shadow copy.

Infinite turned to Eggman, "You know Doctor I could create more copies, we're not limited to just one each" he said, "No, if we send out multiple copies of the same person then the world with know that their just copies" said Eggman, "Suit yourself Doctor" shrugged Infinite as he left the room.

Resistance HQ.

Everyone was together in one room discussing what their plans was, "Ok everyone that's the plan, we have to protect as many people as possible and find a way to stop Eggman, any questions" said Knuckles.

"Knuckles you forgot one thing, we also have to find Sonic" said Amy, several of the others sighed, "Amy, you heard what Eggman said, Sonic is dead" said Silver, rage instantly appeared in Amy's eyes, "I don't believe it, Sonic can't be dead" she shouted.

"I agree with Amy, just because Eggman said Sonic was dead that doesn't mean it's true" said Tails, "I bet Sonic's out there somewhere" said Charmy, "Nothing could kill that guy" said Ray, it was clear that about half of the Resistance believed that Sonic was still alive.

"Don't worry we'll keep an eye open for any sign of Sonic, anything else" said Knuckles, "I have a question, what about the Chaos emeralds, do we know where they are" asked Silver.

"The Chaotix searched high and low, and have managed to find three of the emeralds" said Knuckles as he opened a steel case revelling the yellow, white and light blue Chaos emeralds.

"Shadow had one of the emeralds with him when I last saw him" said Rouge, "And since he's working with Eggman I guess that means the Doctor has it now" said Silver.

"I'm still not convinced that Shadow is really working with Eggman" said Rouge, Silver facepalmed "Why does everyone refuse to accept the facts, Sonic's dead and Shadow turned against us" he said.

Everyone started to argue until Knuckles punched the table silencing everyone, "Everyone we should be fighting Eggman not ourselves" he said, just as Knuckles finished an alarm went off and the computer screen changed.

Tails ran up to the computer and started typing, "Guys, Eggman's started his attack" he said, "where's he attacking" asked Knuckles, "Hundreds of cities and towns across the world" said Tails with a hint of panic in his voice.

"Ok everyone this is it, the war for the planet has started, lets show Eggman that the world will never bow down to him" said Knuckles.


	12. Chapter 12, Gadget the wolf

**Chapter 12, Gadget the wolf.**

During the next two weeks Eggman launched attacks across the entire world, G,U,N was able to protect the larger cities such as Central city and Empire city, however despite the Resistance's best efforts many smaller towns and villages fell under Eggman's rule.

With every area that Eggman conquered more and more people joined his empire out of fear, however there was also some who joined the Resistance.

By now Eggman had completed his new city, New metropolis, and allowed those who swore loyalty to him to live there, the city had not only become home for those who joined Eggman but even the Doctor himself who now lived a life of luxury in the city's largest building.

Sunset hights, Park avenue.

Sunset hights was a large town that would always get a perfect view of the sunset, hence the name, the town had been lucky enough so far to avoid and any Eggman attacks, living in one of the apartments of this town was a wolf named Gadget.

Gadget was a fourteen year old red wolf with orange eyes, he wore thick glasses, his gloves and shoes was green and grey, and he had a matching green belt with several pouches.

Gadget had always been very shy and timid, he would usually try to avoid any conflict, despite this he had always looked up to people like Sonic, Tails and Shadow, people who would save the world without a second thought, people who was braver that Gadget knew he would ever be.

Gadget did enjoy tinkering with machinery, he would often find broken pieces of tech and ether fix them or turn them into something new, Gadget's friends would often tell him that he was a lot smarter than he gave himself credit for and that he should become an engineer, however Gadget was always too afraid that he would mess up if he ever tried it.

Gadget was currently in his apartment, putting the finishing touches on his latest project, Gadget had found a broken DVD player a couple of days ago, and by using some spare parts he had laying around he had not only fixed the DVD player but also converted it into a Blu-ray player.

Gadget pushed his glasses back up and smiled at the now finished Blu-ray player, however before he could enjoy his work he suddenly felt the entire building shake as he fell off of his chair.

"_What's going on_" thought Gadget in panic, Gadget got back to his feet and ran to the door, when he open it he found that everyone was running to the stairs, "Gadget over here" said a female voice, Gadget turned to see his two best friends, Beat and Gum, running towards him.

Beat was a turquoise bird with red eyes, he wore a black shirt, black goggles, black fingerless gloves and black and white shoes, Beat was always pretty laid back and liked to just go with the flow.

Gum was a bubble gum pink cat with blue eyes, she wore a black dress, black and yellow gloves and yellow shoes, Gum was always friendly and she could usually cheer people up with her bubbly personality alone.

"Guys what's going on" asked Gadget, "Dr Eggman's attacking, the whole town's being evacuated" explained Gum, at that moment the building gave another shake, "Man, it sounds like things are going insane out there" said Beat.

"Come on you two we have to get out of here now" said Gum almost dragging Gadget and Beat with her, the three quickly made their way down the stairs, just as they reached the front door they heard what sounded like an explosion nearby.

The three made it outside and was shocked at what they saw, there was several of Eggman's battleships in the sky dropping bombs and robots into the town, there was also several giant crab robots as big as buildings called Death crabs stomping through the town.

"Oh my god, this is horrible, we're going to die" said a shaking Gadget on the verge of tears, "Gadget get a hold of yourself, we're not going to die" said Gum, "She's right buddy, we just have to get to a transport and get out of here" said Beat.

The three started to look for any transports or any other way out of the town, however they was having little luck, there was people running around and screaming in panic, and the battleships above was raining laser fire down on them.

The three continued to look for a way out until they was confronted by a group of EGG pawns, the EGG pawns raised their arms and prepared to fire on the three friends, Beat tried to push Gadget and Gum behind him in a attempted to protect them.

Just before the EGG pawns fired a horn was heard from nearby getting the robots attention, seconds later a large army truck came out of nowhere and ran the robots down.

One of the truck's doors opened and a brown bear dress in a military uniform stepped out, "You three get inside quickly" he said as he opened the back door of the truck.

"Who are you" asked Gadget, "I'm Sergeant Thomas, I'm with the Resistance, come with me and I'll take you to safety" said the bear, Gadget, Beat and Gum had all heard about the Resistance and how they had been helping people escape from Eggman's attacks.

The three climbed into the back of the truck, then Thomas got back into the driver's seat and set off towards the town's nearest exit, Gadget, Beat and Gum all sighed in relief now that they was finally getting out of town.

Along the way Thomas ran over any robots that got in their way, "Don't worry kids, we'll reach safety in a few minutes" he said looking back at the three, "Hey, who's that" asked Beat looking at the road.

Thomas returned his attention to driving and saw that there was a black figure standing in the middle of the road blocking their way, little did Thomas know that this figure was Infinite.

Thomas wasn't sure what the figure was but he didn't plan on endangering his passengers lives to find out, instead he hit the accelerator and sped up, the figure could ether move out of the way of be run over.

Infinite raised his hand and fired a laser that hit the truck's engine, with no power the truck slowly came to a halt, Thomas grabbed his rifle, "You three stay here" he said as he left the truck to face Infinite.

Before Thomas could even fire a single shot Infinite flew into the air like a bullet and above the Sergeant's head.

Gadget, Beat and Gum all watched as red cubes appeared around Thomas and lifted him into the air and out of sight, the three could hear what sounded like someone choking and struggling, then there was a loud crunching sound and everything went quiet.

Everything stayed silent for a few seconds, the only thing the three could hear was the sound of their own breathing, then suddenly Thomas's lifeless body fell out of the sky and landed on the bonnet of the truck.

Gum screamed and Gadget quickly covered her mouth afraid that the creature outside would hear them, almost a minute passed and nothing happened, finally Gum carefully opened her door "Come on guys, let's go" she whispered.

The three slid out of the truck careful not to make a sound, once they was all outside they was about to run away when they heard a slightly robotic voice, "There is no point in running, you would never escape this town" it said.

The three looked up and saw that Infinite was floating above the truck and had been watching them the entire time, "Surender now and join the empire, and you may be allowed to live" said Infinite.

The three began to back away terrified by Infinite, "Run for it" whispered Beat, the three all began to run away from Infinite as fast as their legs would carry them, "_Foolish children_" thought Infinite.

Infinite snapped his fingers and several walls of cubes appeared around the three boxing them in, the three turned around just in time to see Infinite charging a powerful ball of energy.

Infinite fired the energy ball, Beat tried to defend himself with his hands, while Gadget and Gum tried to escape through the wall of cubes, but with little success.

The energy ball hit the ground and created an explosion, Beat was the first to be hit with the blast, then Gum and finally Gadget, when the smoke cleared all three of them was laying motionless on the ground.

"_What a waste_" thought Infinite as he flew away to look for more survivors, failing to notice that Gadget was still breathing.


	13. Chapter 13, Escape from the town

**Chapter 13, Escape from the town.**

Sunset heights.

Gadget woke up slowly, the first thing he noticed when he opened his eyes was that the battle was still raging around him, Eggman's forces had almost completely destroyed Sunset heights.

Gadget sat up and saw that Beat and Gum was still laying on the ground, "Guys, wake up, we have to get out of here" said Gadget, nether Beat or Gum responded.

Gadget pulled himself to his feet and walked over to check on his friends, to Gadget's horror he found that nether Beat or Gum was breathing, "No, no, wake up, please wake up" said Gadget as he shuck Gum, however she remained lifeless.

Tears began to form in Gadget's eyes as he realised that his friends was dead, Gadget was about to fall to the ground and have a breakdown when an explosion went off a little too close to where he was.

Gadget didn't want to leave his friends here, but he knew that there was nothing he could do for them now, so a little hesitant and very terrified Gadget decided that he had to continue to try and find a way out of town.

Gadget ran as fast as he could, by now most had already evacuated or been killed, it seemed that Eggman's forces had forced the Resistance to retreat, this only made it more difficult for Gadget to find a way out of town alive.

Gadget ducked down and hid behind a broken down car to avoid being seen by a squad of EGG pawns, while he was hiding Gadget wondered what he would do if he ran into that monster that had killed his friends, Gadget shock his head and tried to get that thought out of his head, he had to focuse on getting out of the town right now.

Gadget watched the EGG pawns leave and then he jumped out of hiding and continued on his was, things was going surprisingly well for Gadget, he hadn't drawn the attention of any robots and if he continued going this way he would soon reach Red gate bridge one of the main ways out of town.

Gadget ran in the direction of the bridge keeping an eye open for any robots, soon he reached Red gate bridge, Red gate bridge was a long red metal bridge that led out of the town, the bridge had clearly taken heavy damage during the attack.

Gadget was about to step onto the bridge when he heard something behind him, Gadget turned around and saw that one of the giant Death crabs had just destroyed a nearby building and was now looked directly at him with its red glowing eyes.

The Death crab took a step towards Gadget causing the red wolf to panic, Gadget looked around quickly for somewhere to hide, however there was no good hiding places in sight and even if there was it would do Gadget little good now that the Death crab had seen him.

With no other option Gadget did the only thing he could think of, he ran onto the bridge as fast as he could and hoped that the Death crab would be too heavy to follow him.

Unfortunately for Gadget the metal bridge was strong enough to support the Death crab's wight and the robot continued to chase Gadget gaining more speed with every second.

Gadget ran as fast as he could however the robot was beginning to catch up to him and he had no way of defending himself, Gadget's fear only increased as the stomping footsteps of the Death crab got louder and closer.

The Death crab was now right behind Gadget, in only a few seconds it would crush the little wolf, knowing that his end was here Gadget closed his eyes, however the Death crab never reached Gadget, Gadget opened his eyes and saw that he was being carried through the air by a strange force.

The strange force carried Gadget to the top of the bridge where the white hedgehog Silver was standing, "Stay here" said Silver as he used his Psychokinesis to place Gadget on top of the bridge and then flew down towards the Death crab.

From the top of the bridge Gadget watched at Silver battled the Death crab, Silver used his psychokinesis to pick up any cars that was on the bridge and then hurled them at the robot, while the Death crab attempted to crush Silver with its huge legs.

Soon one of the thrown cars hit the Death crab in its joint severing one of its legs, seeing his opportunity Silver sent out a blast of energy that knocked the Death crab off of the bridge and into the water below.

With the Death crab destroyed Silver flew back up to Gadget, "Are you ok, nothing broken" he asked, "I'm fine, thanks" panted Gadget, Silver looked back towards the town "Your lucky, I was just about to head back to camp, are there any more survivors back there" he asked.

Gadget shook his head, "I don't think there's anyone left" he said sadly thinking about his friends, Silver sighed "Ok then, come with me and I'll take you back to camp" he said, Gadget agreed.

Survivors camp.

Soon Gadget and Silver arrived at a small camp that the Resistance had set up for any survivors of the attack, Gadget looked around and saw a depressing sight, everyone was scared and some was injured and being treated by a Resistance medic.

"Guys I found another survivor" said Silver, "Good that brings the total up to eighty three" said a yellow eagle who was holding a clipboard, this shocked Gadget he know that the population of Sunset heights had been more than triple that number.

Gadget sat down with some of the other survivors and tried not to think about the amount of people who had died today, however no matter how hard Gadget tried he couldn't stop thinking about Beat and Gum.

After about an hour two Resistance airships arrived at the camp and the yellow eagle stepped forward to say something, "Everyone, first I would like to say that I am very sorry about what has happened to you all today" he said.

"The Resistance will do everything it can to find you safe places to live until this war is over, however if any of you would like to join the Resistance and help us fight back against Dr Eggman, we are always ready to accept you" said the Eagle.

"Now then any of you who would like to join the Resistance please board the ship on the left and it will take you to HQ, and anyone who doesn't want to join please board the ship on the right and it will take you to a safe place" said the eagle.

As soon as the eagle had finished his speech most of the survivors started to board the airship on the right, very few boarded the ship on the left, Gadget was about to board the ship on the right when he stopped and thought about his lost friends.

Gadget knew that there was more people out in the world dying right now, and many others was probably losing their friend just like he had, filled with both a desire to save lives and avenge his friends Gadget turned away from the right airship and boarded the left one with the few others who had decided to join the Resistance.


	14. Chapter 14, Welcome to the Resistance

**Chapter 14, Welcome to the Resistance.**

Resistance HQ.

The airship arrived at the Resistance HQ, other than Gadget only eight others had decided to join the Resistance, Gadget and the others left the airship and was greeted by Espio, "Greeting, I am very thankful that you all have decided to join our fight against the Eggman empire" he said.

"Now then I must ask, have any of you ever been in a battle situation before" asked Espio, everyone shuck their heads, "Very well, do any of you have any useful skills worth mentioning" asked Espio.

A grey bear raised her hand, "I'm a good cook" she said eagerly, Espio sighed clearly that wasn't the type of skill he was talking about, at this point Vector walked up "Don't mind Espio, I'm sure you all can do your part" he said reassuring some of the new recruits.

"Come on I'll show you around" said Vector, the nine new recruits followed Vector into the Resistance base, inside they found that many members of the resistance was running around trying to deal with the increasing number of Eggman attacks.

"Ok this is the war room where we plan our missions" said Vector showing the group a room with a large computer, Knuckles and Amy was inside arguing about something, "I'm telling you he's not dead, I won't believe it" shouted Amy, "Maybe we should come back later" said Vector as he quickly led the group away.

"Right then, this is our R&D lab, where we design all of our new equipment" said Vector as he showed the group a lab where Tails was working, "Hey Tails meet the new recruits" said Vector, "yeah, yeah, sure, whatever" said Tails too busy working on a new project to take any notice.

The Resistance was very different to what Gadget had expected, he had thought that they would be far more organised, but half of them seemed to have no idea what they was doing.

"Ok, I guess next is the medical department" said Vector as he led the group to a room filled with beds, several of which was occupied by people with different levels of injuries, Vanilla was wearing a nurses outfit and checking on some of the patients.

"Hi Vanilla, how's it going" asked Vector, "Oh, it's just awful Vector ten of our troops came back injured, and six didn't come back at all" said Vanilla sadly, "That's not good, and how's Cream dealing with all this" asked Vector, "She's fine, I don't have the heart to tell her how terrible the situation really is" replied Vanilla, "Ok, let me know if you need any help in here" said Vector as he led the group away.

"Well I guess that's everything worth showing you, let's see if we can find something for you all to do" said Vector.

**1 hour later.**

Resistance HQ, storage room.

Gadget was filling a wooden crate with equipment, he had been assigned to help load the airships for any new missions, this wasn't the job that Gadget thought he would get, although he wasn't going to complain he was slightly relieved that he wasn't going to be on the battle field.

For a moment Gadget wondered if hr had made the right decision when he joined the Resistance, he wondered whether or not he still would have joined if his friends had survived the attack on Sunset heights.

Gadget forced the thought out of his head and tried to focus on the job he was doing, Gadget placed the last of the equipment inside the crate and then sealed it, he then picked up the crate and carried it out of the storage room and towards the landing bay.

Resistance HQ, war room.

Knuckles had called a meeting in the war room, he wanted an update on the current situation, standing in the room with Knuckles was Amy who was still mad at him, Rouge, Silver and Vector.

"Ok everyone what's the situation" asked Knuckles, "G,U,N are holding out against Eggman, but their far too busy to send us any support" said Rouge, sadly Knuckles had expected that they wouldn't be receiving any help from G,U,N.

"I'm sad to say that our defence of Sunset heights was a bust, Eggman's concerned the town" said Silver, "Eggman's probably torn the whole town down by now" said Knuckles.

"Vector, what about those new recruits, are they settling in well" asked Amy, "Their fine, I assigned them some odd jobs to do around the base" said Vector, "Good we need all the help we can get" said Knuckles.

Suddenly Tails burst into the room carrying a strange white devise, "Guys I'll done it, I've finished it" he said excitedly while holding up the strange device, "What exactly have you finished" asked Knuckles, Tails had told none of them what he had been working on.

"I've finished my new invention, I call it a wispon" said Tails, "A what?" asked Amy, "A wispon, it's a weapon I made that can harness the hyper-go-on energy of the Wisps" explained Tails.

Everyone gave Tails a questioning look, "Tails, how did you get any hyper-go-on energy, I thought all the Wisps went back to their own planets" asked Amy.

"They did, but do you remember that Eggman warehouse we raided last week" said Tails, everyone nodded, "Well it turns out that Eggman had tons of hyper-go-on energy stored there, so I thought that maybe we could use it" explained Tails.

Everyone relaxed, for a second they had thought that Tails was using the Wisps themselves to power his wispon.

"So how does this thing work anyway" asked Rouge, "Its simple, it works just like a gun, you just pull the trigger and" said Tails as he pulled the trigger and the weapon fired a laser into one of the walls, "Sorry, I thought the safety was on" said Tails.

Tails placed the wispon on the table and the weapon fired again, this time almost hitting Amy, Tails quickly grabbed the wispon and pulled out the capsule of hyper-go-on energy that was powering it.

"Tails that thing seems to be a little faulty" said Amy trying not to shout, "Sorry Amy, I didn't mean for it to do that" said Tails sadly, "Maybe you should take this thing back to the lab and try to work out all the bugs" said Knuckles.

"Ok" said Tails sounding a little depressed as he left the room with the wispon in hand, "Do you think he'll be ok" asked Vector, "He'll be fine, and with any luck maybe he'll fix that thing, it could give us an edge against Eggman" said Knuckles.


	15. Chapter 15, Lab assistant

**Chapter 15, Lab assistant.**

Resistance HQ, loading bay.

Gadget was loading supplies into one of the Resistance airships, the ship would be delivering the supplies to a hidden village where many refuges was living, Gadget placed the final crate into the ship and then sealed it, the ship would be leaving in half an hour.

With his job done Gadget left to see if he could help anywhere else, Gadget walked down the halls of the base, everyone seemed glum they had just suffered a defeat at Green hill and the area was now under Eggman's control.

Walking a little farther Gadget soon found Mighty unloading a large crate filled with boxes, "Excuse me Sir, do you need any help" asked Gadget a little nervously as he hadn't spoken to Mighty yet and he didn't know if he was friendly or not.

Mighty smiled at the thought of some help, "Thanks rookie, would you mind delivering these packages to the correct people, there labelled so you shouldn't get confused" said Mighty as he handed Gadget six boxes, "Sure thing, I'll get right on it" said Gadget as he left with the boxes.

The first two packages was for Vanilla, Gadget entered the infirmary and found Vanilla tending to several survivors from their loss at Green hill, "Miss Vanilla, I have you supplies here" said Gadget as he handed Vanilla her two boxes, "Thank you dear, I was wondering when those would get here" said Vanilla.

The next two boxes was for Knuckles, Gadget went to the war room and found Amy typing something into the computer, "Ms Rose, I have some packages here for Commander Knuckles" said Gadget, "Thanks, just leave them here, I'll let him know when he gets back" said Amy.

The last two packages was for Tails, Gadget entered Tails's lab expecting to find the young fox working, but instead he found that there was no one inside, Gadget placed Tails's packages on his work bench and was about to leave when something caught his eye.

Tails had left his prototype wispon laying on the workbench, he still hadn't managed to get it working, Gadget looked at the devise with curiosity, he knew that he should leave it alone but the tinkerer inside him was screaming at him to take a closer look.

Finally Gadget's curiosity won out and he picked up the device, Tails had already taken it apart trying to find out what was wrong with it, at the side of the wispon was Tails's notes that he had written down.

Gadget looked at the wispon and read Tails's notes, they said that the wispon was unstable and that it kept firing by itself, Gadget remembered that he had had a lot of trouble with some of the gadgets he had worked on in the past as well.

Gadget looked closely at the device in his hands, he could see that the wispon used a lot of power and for a second he wondered if that was what was wrong, he remembered that he once had a similar problem with a blender he tried to fix up.

At that moment Tails entered the lab, "Hey what are you doing" he said as he ran up to Gadget and grabbed the wispon, "Oh I'm sorry, I only wanted to help" said a very nervous Gadget.

Tails examined the wispon seemingly checking to make sure that Gadget hadn't tampered with it, "I suppose you can't break something that's already broken" said Tails as he put the wispon back on his workbench.

"Sir, you've probably already thought of this, but have you tried to reduce the power output, it might be what's causing that thing to malfunction" said Gadget unsure of how Tails would react.

Tails raised his head and his eyes widened, "Oh my god, the power output, I spent so much time trying to make the weapon as powerful as possible that I forgot no to overdo it" he said as he quickly picked up the wispon and started to work on it.

"Could you pass me that C2 power cell" asked Tails, Tails then realised that Gadget probably didn't know what a C2 power cell was and he was about to explain what he wanted when Gadget handed him the correct cell, "Thank" said Tails surprised that Gadget understood him.

After a few minutes of working Tails finished his modifications, "Ok, let's see if this thing works" said Tails as he loaded a hyper-go-on capsule into the wispon and aimed it at a corner.

Tails already had his hand on the hyper-go-on capsule in case something went wrong, with hesitation he pulled the trigger and a laser shot out of the weapon and hit the corner of the room leaving a small hole.

Tails waited a few seconds expecting the weapon to fire involutory but nothing happened, Tails shook the weapon to see if it would malfunction and nothing happened, finally he pulled the trigger again and another laser shot out, "I don't believe it, it works, it actually works" said Tails in amazement.

Tails placed the now functional wispon on his workbench, "_How could I have not noticed the problem, it was so simple_" thought Tails failing to realise that his fault was caused by all the stress he had been under recently.

Tails turned to Gadget, "What's your name anyway" he asked realising that he had no idea who this recruit was, "I'm Gadget Sir, Gadget the wolf" said Gadget stumbling on his word a little, "Well Gadget, I'd like to thank you, you really helped me out here" said Tails, Gadget felt flattered.

"By the way, what's your job here at the Resistance" asked Tails, "Well, I help load the airships for missions" said Gadget unsure why Tails was asking him this, "Your kidding right, with your tech skills you should have been assigned to R&D" said Tails.

"Oh well I'm, I mean, I don't think that I'm really that great" said Gadget unused to this much praise, "Don't put yourself down so much, if it wasn't for you I'd probably still be working on this thing" said Tails.

"Tell you what, how would you like to be my lab assistant, you could stop me from making anymore amateur mistakes" offered Tails, "Well, if you think I could help then I'll do whatever I can" said Gadget.

"Great, then its decided, I bet that together we can build all sorts of gadgets for the Resistance" said Tails.

**Later that day.**

Tails had shown the now working wispon to the rest of the Resistance, the others was worried that the weapon would misfire again at first but soon learned that it was now safe.

Knuckles was highly impressed with the weapon and asked Tails to start mass-producing them so that their troops could be equipped with them.

When Tails returned to the lab him and Gadget started work on mass-producing the laser wispon, Tails also showed Gadget some blueprints that he had for several other versions of the weapon, these included a burst wispon, a lightning wispon and a void wispon.


	16. Chapter 16, Continued torment

**Chapter 16, continued torment.**

Death egg.

Sonic was currently being suspended by his ankles above a large tank of water, Eggman was sitting at a control terminal with a sinister smile on his face.

Eggman had been in a particular foul mood recently, Sonic remembered that the Doctor had mentioned something during one of their torture sessions about one of his warehouses being raided and losing something important.

"So tell me Sonic, did you ever learn to swim" asked Eggman sarcastically, "I don't know, did you ever learn the importance of a balanced diet" asked Sonic in a mocking fashion, a frown appeared on Eggman's face, but this frown soon turned into a smile as he lowered Sonic into the water.

Sonic held his breath as he was submerged in the water, he know Eggman wasn't going to just kill him here that would be too easy, Sonic waited for Eggman to raise him out of the water, however Eggman didn't touch he controls.

Sonic couldn't hold his breath much longer, his lungs was burning and they felt like they was going to explode, Sonic whined as his face turned bright purple, Sonic involuntary opened him mouth and water rushed into his body.

Eggman finally hit the controls and raised Sonic out of the water, Sonic was coughing and spluttering up water that had made its way into his lungs.

"Oh dear, did you not enjoy you little bath Sonic" said Eggman, "I'll kill you for this Eggman" shouted a very angry Sonic, "Hmm, I think this little hedgehog needs to cool down a little" laughed Eggman as he lowered Sonic back into the water.

Null space.

Shadow dodged another attack by Black doom, Shadow then fired a chaos spear that hit Black doom in the chest sending him backwards.

Shadow wasn't sure how long he had been here, or if this even was the Black comet or not, all he knew was that he had to keep fighting or else he would soon be dead.

"Can't you see that it is pointless to resist Shadow, there is no way out of here" said Black doom, "And can't you see that it doesn't matter how many of your solders you send at me, I'll just kill them all" said Shadow.

Black doom started to float away again, "_No you don't_" thought Shadow, it had taken him forever to find Black doom and he wasn't about to lose him now.

Shadow teleported up to Black doom and punched him in the back of the head, Black doom fell to the ground and looked at Shadow with fury in his eyes, "You miserable creature, you can't defeat me, my power is infinite" he shouted as he sent out waves of energy at Shadow.

Shadow was able to duck and weave between the razor sharp waves of energy, soon he was close enough to attack Black doom but the alien teleported away before Shadow could do any damage.

Black doom appeared on the other side of the room and began to charge another attack, however Shadow pulled out a plasma pistol that he had taken from a previous Black arms solder and shot at Black doom hitting him it his centre eye.

Black doom stopped charging his attack and instead reached up to cover his wounded eye, Shadow took advantage of this and teleported up to Black doom and grabbed him by the throat.

"Chaos spear" shouted Shadow as he fired a powerful chaos spear that ripped Black doom's head in half.

With Black doom dead Shadow fell to the floor half out of exhaustion and half out of relief, Shadow closed his eyes for a second and wondered how he was going to get out of here, suddenly Shadow heard a high pitched and very familiar roar

Shadow opened his eyes and saw that he was no longer on board the Black comet, he was now on board the ARK and inside the Cannon's core, however the part that caught Shadow's attention the most was the fact that the Biolizard was standing in front of him.

"I'm in hell" said Shadow as he prepared for battle.

New metropolis, Robotnik towers.

Dr Eggman stepped out of a teleporter that was connected to the Death egg, he had just finished torturing Sonic for the day and had decided to focus on concurring more of the planet.

Eggman walked into his office and sat at his desk, "Orbot, what is the current status on my world conquest" asked Eggman, "South island and Sunset heights have both been concurred, we have already begun work on converting Green hill into a prison for your enemies, and Sunset heights will be turned into a new city of your own design" said Orbot reading off of a tablet.

"Good and what about the major cities" asked Eggman, "Unfortunately, our forces have been unable to break through G,U,N's defences, at this rate we estimate it will take six months to defeat them" said Orbot fearing the Doctor's reaction.

"What, six months, I can't wait that long" said Eggman raising his voice, "You know what they say, slow and steady wins the race" said Orbot, "And I say that you should shut your mouth before I use you as a baseball" shouted Eggman.

Eggman leaned back in his chair now with a sour expression on his face, "And what of the Chaos emeralds, have we located the other three yet" asked Eggman, Orbot hesitated before answering, "No Sir, we have be unable to locate them, we believe that G,U,N or the Resistance may have already found them" he said.

Eggman in a moment of anger grabbed Orbot and throw him across the room, "_First the Resistance steals the last of my hyper-go-on energy and now they have three Chaos emeralds_" he thought.

Eggman opened one of the draw of his desk, inside was three Chaos emeralds, the red one, the blue one and the green one, the last Chaos emerald was currently on the Death egg powering the station.

"_With three Chaos emeralds and hyper-go-on energy the Resistance may actually be a threat, I need something to give me an edge in this war_" thought Eggman as he began to think of ways that he could gain an advantage.

Just then an idea came to the Doctor, there was one object that had incredible power and could counter the Chaos emeralds, and to make things even better its guardian was currently away.

"Orbot ready our troops, we're attacking Angel island" said Eggman, "Yes of course Lord Robotnik" said Orbot as he left the room before Eggman could attack him again.

Eggman knew that even without Knuckles Angel island was bound to have some type of defence in place and he wasn't sure if his robots could handle this, luckily there was a certain team that had joined his empire at the start of the war and he thought that it was about time for them to make themselves useful.


	17. Chapter 17, The battle for Angle island

**Chapter 17, The battle for Angel island.**

Angel island.

A team of Resistance members was currently guarding the Master emerald and watching for any sign of Eggman, Knuckles had assigned this team to Angel island and had told them to contact him if they saw anything suspicious.

"Man, we must have gotten the most boring job in the Resistance" said a sky blue cat named Mew, "You should enjoy the peace while it lasts, you never know when Eggman might decide to attack this place" said an orange dog named Slate.

"I know, it's just that I wish there was more to do here than just watch this big green stone" said Mew, suddenly an alarm when off, "You just had to jinx it" said Slate as he walked up to a computer to see what was wrong.

Slate's face turned to fear at what he saw, "What wrong" asked Mew, "Call HQ now" Slate almost shouted in panic.

Resistance HQ.

Knuckles was looking over a map of the world, he was trying to figure out what the Resistance's next move should be, Amy was on the computer looking over the reports of their resent missions.

Suddenly a message popped up on Amy's computer, "Knuckles we're getting a call from the Angel island team" she said, Knuckles immediately looked up from his work, "Put it through" said Knuckles clearly worried about the Master emerald.

Amy pressed a few buttons and the message appeared on the big screen, "This is Angel island defence team, Eggman has launched a massive attack, we need backup immediately" said Mew, suddenly there was a loud explosion and the message cut out.

Knuckles expression was a mix of anger, fear and determination, "Amy get a ship ready, I'm leaving for Angel island A,S,A,P" he said, "Knuckles you can't go to Angel island alone, it's too dangerous" said Amy, "Don't worry, I won't be going alone" said Knuckles.

In less than ten minutes Knuckles was on board a Resistance airship heading towards Angel island, many of the Resistance solders on board the ship had been armed with the new laser wispons, this would be their first time using them in battle and Knuckles hoped that Tails and Gadget really had worked out all the bugs.

Along with the Resistance solder Knuckles had also brought the Chaotix and Mighty as back up, working with this group again made Knuckles feel a little nostalgic.

Angle island.

Soon the airship neared Angel island and everyone could see what was happening through the windows, "Man that doesn't look good" said Vector, Knuckles looked out the window and was left speechless at what he saw.

Angle island was almost completely overrun with robots, Eggman had sent an army of both EGG gunners and E-2000 robots, the only place the robots hadn't take over was the Alter of the emeralds where the Angle island defence team was making a last stand.

"Alright everyone, we have to stop Eggman's robots, if they take the Master emerald then Eggman's army will be even more powerful" said Knuckles, no one said a word, they all knew that the odds was stacked against them.

The airship landed and the doors opened, everyone ran outside and fired their wispons at the nearest enemy, much to the relief to everyone the wispons was very effective against the robots.

Knuckles started to tear his way through the robots desperate to reach the Alter of the emeralds, Mighty followed Knuckles while the Chaotix stayed behind to help the solders.

The Chaotix was facing a hail of machine gun fire, missiles and lasers, Vector tore robots apart with his great strength and jaws, Espio sliced through robots using his kunais and Charmy flew above everyone's heads and delivered stings to any robots that he could.

"Vector we're heavily outnumbered" said Espio as he dodged a laser fired by a E-2000, "Don't worry, we've been in tougher situations then this, right Charmy" said Vector, "SOMEBODY HELP ME" shouted Charmy as he was currently being chased by three homing missiles.

Alter of the emeralds.

Knuckles and Mighty reached the Alter of the emeralds in record time, most of the Angle island defence team had already been wiped out, there was only a few survivors left.

Knuckles punched straight through a E-2000 robot and Mighty picked up an EGG gunner and throw it at another, "Mighty we need to get rid of these robots" said Knuckles, "Don't worry I'm already on it" said Mighty.

The two continued to fight until they noticed a decrease in the robots numbers, "Is it over" asked a panting Mighty, "I don't think so" said Knuckles, he doubted that Eggman would have just sent an army of his regular robots to do a job this important.

A small Eggman ship landed nearby and Knuckles and Mighty prepared for combat, "Get ready, it looks like they sent reinforcements" said Knuckles, the small ship's door opened and to the surprise of both Knuckles and Mighty there was no robots onboard, instead the ship contained three people who Knuckles had fought against in the past.

The ship's passengers was the Hooligans, Fang the sniper, Bean the dynamite, and Bark the polar bear, the three stepped out of the ship and Fang's eyes immediately landed on the Master emerald.

"You heard what the big man said, we get that jewel and we'll be rolling in cash for the rest of our lives" said Fang, "Who cares about money, I just what to blow stuff up" said Bean as two bombs appeared in his hands, Bark said nothing.

"Oh no, not these clowns" said Knuckles, "You know these guys" asked Mighty, "Yeah, just watch out for that green one, he's insane." said Knuckles.

"Bark, you take care of that red imbecile, Bean you can handle whoever that other guy is" said Fang, "Oh boy, this is going to be fun" said Bean hyperactively, "Got it boss" said Bark.

Bark took a swing at Knuckles, Knuckles dodged the attack and punched Bark in the stomach, however the attack did no damage.

Bark grabbed a hold of Knuckles's arm, Knuckles tried to break free, but while he was strong Bark was much stronger, Bark picked up Knuckles and slammed him into the ground as if he was weightless, then he picked Knuckles up again and throw him aside as if he was a rag doll.

Mighty jumped back to avoid one of Bean's bombs, "Hey hold still, I what to see you go boom" said Bean, "Knuckles was right you really are insane" said Mighty, "Hey I'm not insane, I'm just crazy, what does insane mean" said Bean as he throw another couple of bombs.

"It means crazy" Mighty half shouted as he hid behind a piece of stone to avoid a bomb blast, "Oh, well in that case, I'm insane and I love it" said Bean as he summoned a bomb that was almost as big as he was.

Bean throw the giant bomb and Mighty cured up into his shell for protection, the bomb exploded creating a large cloud of smoke, "Woohoo, another one bites the dust" sang Bean, however his celebration was short lived as Mighty jumped out of the smoke unharmed and grabbed a hold of Bean.

While Knuckles and Might was distracted Fang made his way to the Master emerald, two Resistance solders stood in his way and pointed their weapons at him, but Fang was too fast and killed the two solders with his revolver, "_Like shooting fish in a barrel_" thought Fang.

Fang started to climb the stairs leading to the Master emerald, "No the Master emerald" shouted Knuckles as he tried to run to Fang only to be stopped by Bark who slammed him into the ground again.

Fang reached the top of the stairs and stared at the giant green jewel, "Well hello gorgeous" said Fang as he licked his lips at the thought of all the money he was about to make.

Before Fang could even touch the Master emerald a slightly blue liquid started to seep up through the stone and formed a body, Fang stared in shock as Chaos formed between him and the Master emerald.

"Chaos? Great that's all we need" said Knuckles sarcastically remembering that the reports said that Chaos was currently working for Eggman.

However to everyone's surprise Chaos stretched out his arms and knocked Fang away from the Master emerald and down the stairs, Chaos jumped down the stairs to meet Fang just as he was standing back up.

"You stupid drip" said Fang as he pulled out his revolver and fired several shots at Chaos, however the bullets did nothing to Chaos's watery body, Chaos delivered an uppercut that sent Fang six feet into the air.

Bark throw Knuckles aside and ran over to Fang, "You ok boss" he said, "Bark grab Bean, we're getting out of here" said Fang as soon as he regained his senses.

Bark ran over the Mighty and Bean, Mighty currently had Bean on the ground and in an armlock, Bark pulled Mighty away from Bean and throw him away, "I could have taken him" said Bean as Bark picked him up and ran to their airship where Fang was already waiting.

With all three Hooligans onboard the airship zoomed away from Angle island as fast as it could, Knuckles took a deep breath knowing that they had won the battle.

Knuckles turned to Chaos who was still standing at the bottom of the stairs, Knuckles didn't understand what had happened, the reports said that Chaos was working for Eggman, he had even seen recordings of Chaos attacking Resistance and G,U,N solders, but if that was true then why did Chaos help them stop the Hooligans.

"Chaos, thanks for the help, but could you explain what's going on" asked Knuckles, Chaos as usual said nothing, Knuckles felt a little stupid for expecting an answer.

A bright ball of light flew down from the sky and the spirit of Tikal appeared before them, "Knuckles please, Chaos has done nothing wrong, he has not left Angle island for some time" she said.

"What, but how is that possible" asked a very confused Knuckles, "Chaos has remained on Angle island and has been watching over the Master emerald whenever you have been away, the one who has been helping Dr Robotnik is a fake" explained Tikal.

"Eggman has a fake Chaos, but how" asked Knuckles, "I don't know how he did it, but I can assure you this is the real Chaos" said Tikal, this gave Knuckles a lot to think about, he would have to call a meeting when he got back to HQ.

"Thanks for clearing that up, its good to know that Chaos isn't really helping Eggman" said Knuckles.

Knuckles looked around at what little was left of the Angle island defence team, he could always assign more Resistance solders to protect the Master emerald but he knew that they wouldn't stand a chance if the Doctor sent another large attack.

"Chaos, I hope that you don't mind me asking, but could you help our team defend the Master emerald in case Eggman launches another attack" asked Knuckles, Chaos nodded showing that he agreed, "Thanks, it's good to know that your willing to help" said Knuckles.

Within an hour the Resistance had cleaned up the damage done to the island by Eggman's attack, Knuckles assigned a new larger team to defend the Master emerald explaining to them that Chaos was here to help them.

With the Master emerald safe Knuckles, Mighty and the Chaotix boarded their ship and headed back to base, along the way Knuckles wondered exactly how everyone was going to react to the news about Chaos.


	18. Chapter 18, Fakes

**Chapter 18, Fakes.**

Resistance HQ.

All of the high ranking members of the Resistance was gathered in a large room, Knuckles had called an emergency meeting to discuss what had happened at Angle island.

Knuckles entered the room and smiled when he saw everyone, "Thank you all for coming, I think we all need to discuss something" said Knuckles, "Knuckles is this really that important, I need to get back to the lab" said Tails, "Trust me, I wouldn't have dragged you away from your jobs if this wasn't important" said Knuckles.

"As I'm sure you've all heard by now, earlier today Eggman launched an attack on Angle island in an attempt to take the Master emerald" said Knuckles, "Wait, don't tell me that you actually lost that big beautiful jewel of yours" said Rouge with a hint of worry in her voice.

"No, Eggman didn't get the Master emerald, but he would have if we didn't receive help from Chaos" said Knuckles, everyone was shocked and confused, "But I thought that Chaos was working for Eggman, did he switch sides" asked Amy.

"I was confused as well, but it turns out that Chaos hasn't been working for Eggman at all, the Chaos that's been attacking cities is a fake" explained Knuckles, "A fake" said most of the room.

Knuckles nodded, "The real Chaos has agreed to help us protect the Master emerald, but I have no idea how Eggman was able to create a fake one to serve in his army" said Knuckles.

Most of the group turned to Tails "Tails do you know how Eggman could have created a fake Chaos" asked Amy clearly expecting him to have some answers, Tails scratched the back of his head unsure of what to say, "Well Gerald Robotnik once created some artificial Chaos creatures, so maybe Eggman did the same" he said.

The room fell silent as everyone thought about this, finally Rouge broke the silence, "Hang on, if the Chaos that's helping Eggman is a fake, then do you think that the Shadow that's helping him is a fake as well" she asked.

This gave everyone something to think about, "Well I guess it's possible, and Shadow did once tell me that Eggman created a bunch of Shadow androids during the Black arms invasion" said Tails.

"Hang on a minuet, if the Shadow helping Eggman is a fake then where is the real Shadow" said Vector, Rouge felt like someone had dropped a stone into her stomach as she thought about how Shadow and Omega had disappeared during their mission to Sand ocean.

"Knuckles is there anything else you what to say, I need to contact G,U,N" said Rouge, "Go and call them, they need to know what's happening" said Knuckles, Rouge quickly left the room.

New metropolis, Robotnik towers.

"FOOLS, IMBECILES, CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT" shouted Eggman at the Hooligans, "But, but Sir it wasn't our fault" said Fang cowering before the Doctor, "Wasn't your fault, I told you to bring me the Master emerald, and you failed, how is it not your fault" shouted Eggman.

"But Dr Eggman please" said Fang, "What did you call me" said Eggman his voice was low and threatening, "I mean, Dr Robotnik please just let us explain" begged Fang terrified for his life.

"Then explain now" said Eggman his voice still threatening, "We was going to get the emerald, but then that water creature attacked us" explained Fang, this got Eggman's attention.

"What did this water creature look like" asked Eggman, "Well it had a humanoid body made of water and it had green eyes" said Fang, Eggman thought for a second "Get out" he said, "What" asked Fang, "Get out of my building, I'll call you when I need you" shouted Eggman, the Hooligans quickly left the room before the Doctor changed his mind.

Eggman grabbed tablet that was on his desk and throw it through his office window shattering the glass, "Damn it" he shouted, "_If the real Chaos is helping the Resistance then it's only a matter of time before they learn about the other copies as well_" he thought.

Eggman took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself, "_Well I suppose there's no reason to hide the copies anymore_" thought Eggman, Eggman pressed a button on his coat activating his communicator, "Orbot, I want to speak with Infinite ASAP" he said.

G,U,N HQ.

Commander Tower was sitting in his chair overlooking the results of G,U,N's last defence of Empire city, Eggman had launched multiple attacks against many major cities but he had been unable to break through G,U,N's defences so far.

Commander Tower sighed, he would like nothing more than to launch a counter attack against Eggman but he knew it would leave the cities vulnerable if he did.

Agent Topaz entered the room carrying a report, "Commander we have just received an urgent report from Agent Rouge" she said, "Let me see it" said Commander Tower, Topaz handed him the report.

Commander Tower read the report that detailed the defence of Angel island and the discovery that the Chaos that was working with Eggman was a fake, the report ended with Rouge saying that she believed that the Shadow that was working with Eggman was also a fake.

Commander Tower placed the report on his lap, it had given him a lot to think about, "Commander what should we do" asked Topaz, "For now just continue the defence of all major cities, and keep me informed on all sighting of Shadow the hedgehog" said Commander Tower, "Yes Sir" said Topaz as she left the room.

"_Shadow, I hope for your sake that Rouge is right, don't let my faith in you be misplaced_" thought Commander Tower.


	19. Chapter 19, The roughest of waves

**Chapter 19, The roughest of waves.**

New metropolis, Robotnik towers.

Infinite was walking towards Eggman's office, he was not happy to be here, he had been attacking West side island when the Doctor had called him back for this important meeting.

Infinite entered Eggman's office, "What do you want Doctor" said Infinite with a hint of bitterness in his voice, "Infinite, I wanted to talk to you about those copies you've been creating" said Eggman.

"What about them" said Infinite, "I've decided that it's time we stop hiding the fact that their copies and just send out a bunch of them at once" said Eggman, "You mean you want me to do what I suggested from the start" said Infinite sounding almost smug.

"Don't get clever with me" said an annoyed Eggman, "I'll be clever with whoever I what, now if you'll excuse me I have cities to destroy" snapped Infinite as he left the room, Eggman made a mental note about Infinite's behaviour.

"_Perhaps it's time for me to work on a failsafe for Infinite, just in case_" thought Eggman remembering that many of his previous allies had betrayed him.

Soleanna.

Soleanna was one of the few cities that was not under G,U,N's protection, they already had their own army so they didn't need G,U,N's help to protect themselves from the Eggman empire.

Infinite was floating above the waters near Soleanna, he had brought an army of robots with him to conquer Soleanna, however he knew that the robots wouldn't be enough by themselves.

Infinite was smiling underneath him mask, "_Now that we're no longer hiding the copies, it's time for me to create a worthy servant_" he thought.

Infinite closed his eyes and concentrated, as he did so thousands of red cubes appeared and began to form together, soon the form took shape and gained colour, once it was completed Perfect chaos as standing before Infinite.

Resistance HQ.

There was sirens blearing and red lights flashing, Knuckles ran to the war room to see what the problem was, "Amy what's going on" he asked as he entered the room, "Knuckles, Perfect chaos is attacking Soleanna" said Amy in panic.

"What, how is that possible" said Knuckles as he looked at the screen, he knew that Eggman was able to create copies of Chaos 0 but it should be impossible for him to create ones of Perfect chaos, however to his great surprise he saw that Amy was right, Perfect chaos was attacking the City of water.

"Knuckles we have to do something, Soleanna's defences can't stop Perfect chaos alone" said Amy, "I know, but most of our troops are busy" said Knuckles, "Well who isn't busy" Amy half shouted.

Knuckles thought for a second, "Silver and Blaze, they just got back from a mission" said Knuckles, "Then send them quickly" shouted Amy, Knuckles quickly called Silver and Blaze on his communicator.

Soleanna, New city.

Silver and Blaze arrived at Soleanna's New city, the two wasn't sure why but this place seemed very familiar to them even though they was sure that neither of them had ever been here before.

However neither of them had much time to think about this because they could see Perfect chaos just off the shoreline attacking the skyscrapers, to make matters worse they could also see and army of robots attacking the inner city.

"This isn't good, what are we going to do" asked Silver, Blaze looked at the situation, she knew that there was little she could do against Perfect chaos since he was both made of water and off land.

"Silver do you think that you can handle Perfect chaos" asked Blaze, Silver looked at Perfect chaos who was currently firing a laser at a skyscraper, he wasn't sure if he could stop that monster but he wasn't about to give up, "I can try" he said.

Blaze nodded, "Good, if you can stop that thing then I'll take care of the robots" she said, Silver nodded "Ok leave it to me" he said, he was happy that Blaze always had a plan.

Silver was about to leave to battle Perfect chaos when Blaze stopped him, "Silver good luck" she said, "Same to you" said Silver although he knew that Blaze would have little trouble with Eggman's robots.

Silver flew over to Perfect chaos, the beast had already destroyed all the nearby skyscrapers, "_Ok Silver you can do this_" he thought.

Perfect chaos had failed to notice Silver, Silver took advantage of this by throwing two cars at the creature, this did little damage but it did get Perfect chaos's attention.

Perfect chaos sent many of its watery tentacles at Silver in an attempt to crush him, luckily Silver was able to dodge and weave his way through the tentacles without being hit.

Silver flew out to face Perfect chaos head on taking large chunks of the broken buildings to use as weapons, Silver swung, throw and dropped the pieces of building at Perfect chaos but nothing seemed to be doing any damage.

"_Damn it, he has to have a weakness somewhere_" thought Silver, Silver dodged Perfect chaos's tentacles but he was unable to avoid Perfect chaos's jaws when he attempted to swallow Silver.

Sliver was now trapped inside Perfect chaos's mouth, he knew that he had to get out quickly or else he would drowned, Sliver sent every object he could at Perfect chaos's head and hoped the beast would release him.

Fortunately for Silver one of the objects he throw hit Perfect chaos's top horn where his brain was located, the attack caused Perfect chaos incredible pain and forced him to return to the safety of the sea releasing Silver.

Silver quickly flew back to shore and panted for oxygen, however he didn't have long to rest because Perfect chaos was already reforming.

Silver stood up, he knew that he had to end this fight now or be killed, Silver closed his eyes and focused his power, he started to pick up every car and piece of rubble he could and then crushed them all together into a giant ball.

By the time Silver was done he had created what appeared to be a meteor that was around thirty feet in size, with all the power he had left Silver throw the meteor at Perfect chaos who had only just now finished reforming.

The meteor hit Perfect chaos completely destroying the top half of his body including his brain, what was left of Perfect chaos exploded into red cubes that then dissolved into nothing.

Silver now completely exhausted collapsed to one knee, "_I wonder how Blaze is doing_" he thought.


	20. Chapter 20, Saving Soleanna

**Chapter 20, Saving Soleanna.**

Soleanna, New city.

Blaze saw that Silver was about to fly away to battle Perfect Chaos, "Silver good luck" she said, she knew that this was going to be a difficult battle for her friend, "Same to you" said Silver.

Blaze ran into the city and started to take down every robot that she saw, thanks to her fiery powers Blaze was able to cut through the robots like a hot knife through butter.

Blaze tore through a group of EGG bombers that was attempting to destroy one of the skyscrapers, she then destroyed squadron of EGG fighters and EGG pawns that was attacking the warehouses.

Blaze continued to destroy the robots until they was completely cleared out of the New city, with this location now safe Blaze moved on to the next area, "_I hope that Silver's doing ok_" she thought as she left the New city.

Soleanna, castle town.

Blaze quickly made her way over to Soleanna Castle town, she could already see that there was more robots here, Blaze started by incinerating a group of EGG pawns that was attacking a bell tower.

Next Blaze destroyed a series of Assault drones that was hovering above the water looking for people to gun down, after destroying the Assault drones Blaze almost fell into the water much to her dismay.

Blaze searched the Castle town but she couldn't find any more robots, it seemed that she had destroyed them all.

"I should have known that the Doctor's creations would be worthless" said a voice, Blaze turned to the voice and saw Infinite floating down from the sky, Blaze recognised Infinite from all of the reports that she had heard about him.

"You, you're the one who killed Sonic" said Blaze anger clear in her voice, Infinite laughed "That blur hedgehog was nothing compared to me, just as you are nothing" he said.

Blaze channelled her power and her entire body was engulfed in flames, Blaze jumped at Infinite hoping that her quick attack would catch him off guard, however Blaze had no such luck and Infinite dodged her attack by flying higher into the air.

Infinite raised his hands and a wave of red cubes appeared and quickly turned into a wave of water that extinguished Blaze's flame, Infinite took advantage of Blaze's moment of vulnerability by charging at her and slamming her into the ground.

Infinite's attack may have hurt but it wasn't enough to stop Blaze, Blaze grabbed a hold of Infinite's left arm and using her power set in on fire, this caused Infinite to go into a momentary panic and he jumped into the nearby water to save himself.

Blaze stood up, she had recovered from Infinite's previous attack and was ready to continue the fight, Infinite flew out of the water looking very angry, some of the fake skin on his left arm had been burnt off revealing his robotic arm.

Infinite fired several energy blasts at Blaze but she dodged all of them and throw a fire ball at Infinite that came so close to hitting him that it singed his fur.

Infinite placed his hands on the ground and the ground turned to ice freezing Blaze's feet in place, Blaze focused her power into her feet and melted the ice, however this had given Infinite enough time to attack.

Infinite grabbed a hold of Blaze and then plunged both her and himself into the nearby water, Blaze knew that she was now at a disadvantage now that she was underwater, she couldn't use her fire powers as effectively in this environment.

While Blaze was weaker underwater the Phantom ruby was not and thanks to some of his robotic organs Infinite was able to hold his breath much longer then Blaze could.

Infinite sent out a wave of red cubes that turned into swords that looked exactly like the one he wielded back when he was known as Zero, Blaze tried to dodge the attack but she was much slower underwater and she was hit several times leaving her with multiple cuts.

Infinite charged forward and grabbed Blaze by the throat, Blaze tried to burn Infinite but her fire did nothing underwater, Blaze could feel the air leaving her body, she knew that she had to get to the surface quickly.

Blaze tried to punch and kick Infinite, but her attacks had no force underwater, Blaze struggled with all her might but to no avail, finally Blaze couldn't take anymore and she passed out.

Infinite flew out of the water carrying Blaze by the scruff of her neck, he looked at the unconscious Blaze and smiled, "_It looks like we have a new prisoner_" he thought as he took off Blaze's communicator and throw it to the ground so the Resistance couldn't track her, he then flew away taking Blaze with him.

**10 minutes later.**

"BLAZE, BLAZE WHERE ARE YOU" shouted Silver as her flew through Soleanna looking for his friend, Silver had only just now recovered from his battle with Perfect chaos and was now looking for Blaze.

Silver searched all over Soleanna but could find no sign of Blaze, Silver knew something wasn't right, Blaze wasn't answering her communicator and she wouldn't just leave without saying something.

Silver landed on the ground and tried to contact Blaze again, "Blaze are you there, please respond" she said there was panic clear in his voice, as he said these words Silver was sure that he heard something from nearby.

Silver followed the sound and soon found Blaze's communicator laying on the ground, Silver picked up the communicator with shaking hands, a single tear fell from Silver's eye as he thought about what could have happened to Blaze.


	21. Chapter 21, New prisoner

**Chapter 21, New prisoner.**

Resistance HQ.

Silver entered the Resistance base alone, he had a very depressed look on his face, he knew that he had to tell the others that they had lost Blaze on their last mission.

Silver was about to walk deeper into the base when he was stopped by Cream, she had been eagerly waiting for him and Blaze to get back from their mission.

Cream immediately noticed that Blaze was missing and that Silver looked very sad, "Mr Silver, where's Ms Blaze is she running late" asked Cream, Silver was silent for a second, he knew that Cream and Blaze was friends and he didn't want to upset her.

"Don't worry Cream, Blaze just had to go away for a little while" said Silver trying to sound convincing, luckily for Silver Cream seemed to accept his lie, "Ok, I hope that she'll be back soon" she said happily.

"_I hope that too Cream_" thought Silver as he walked towards the war room to inform the others about what had happened at Soleanna.

Death EGG.

Sonic was laying on his metal bed, he was in intense pain, Eggman had decided to use Sonic to test his new robots, Sonic hoped that he would never see another one of those weird ostrich robots again.

Suddenly Sonic heard the sound of footsteps coming his way, Sonic dreaded what was coming the only time anyone ever came to his cell was to ether torture him or to test some new machine on him.

However to Sonic's great surprise no one came to his cell door, instead Sonic heard the sound of the cell next to his being opened and then someone was thrown inside.

After a couple of minutes Sonic heard groaning coming from the other cell, clearly whoever had been placed there must have just woken up.

"Hey is anyone there, are you ok" asked Sonic hoping for a response, "Sonic is that you" asked a familiar voice that was filled with both surprise and confusion, "Blaze, what are you doing here" asked Sonic.

Blaze stood up, her body was still in pain after her loss to Infinite, "I was protecting Soleanna when I was attacked by Infinite, where are we anyway" asked Blaze, "I have no idea" said Sonic.

Blaze sighed "Sonic we thought you was dead" she said, "If Eggman doesn't start feeding me some real food I might be" Sonic half laughed although he was being serious.

"Don't worry Sonic I'll get us out of here" said Blaze as she walked towards one of the walls, Blaze focused her power into her hands with the intention to melt through the metal wall.

However as soon as Blaze's hands began to heat up a sensor in her cell went off and the walls and ceiling sprayed the entire cell with extinguishing foam soaking Blaze from head to toe.

Blaze coughed and spluttered as she spat out some of the foam, "What just happened" asked Sonic, "I think Eggman designed this cell specifically to hold me" said Blaze as she tried to wipe the foam from her fur.

Seeing that her powers was useless in this cell Blaze sat down on the hard metal slab that was her bed, "So Sonic what's this place like" she asked although she was sure that she wasn't going to like the answer.

Sonic sighed, "It's like hell" he said, "Eggman only shows up to torture me, sometimes he tests his new robots on me, and the only way I can describe the food is yellow slime" he explained.

Blaze was shocked at what she heard, "Eggman's been torturing you" she said, "Yeah, he comes around every couple of days, or whenever he gets bored" said Sonic, Blaze felt a great amount of sympathy at hearing what Sonic had gone through for the past few weeks.

"Blaze, how's everyone doing, are the others alright" asked Sonic, he had no idea what was going on outside this prison, "We started a group to fight against Eggman, we've been calling ourselves the Resistance" explained Blaze, Sonic smiled, "Well it's nice to know the others are still fighting" he said.

Blaze told Sonic about how everyone was coping during the war, Sonic felt pretty bad to hear how badly some of his friends had taken his apparent death, although he wasn't surprised to hear that Amy still believed that he was alive.

**1 hour later.**

Both Sonic and Blaze heard footsteps coming their way, Sonic had a felling he knew who was coming, within a few seconds Eggman appeared in front of Blaze's cell.

"My, my, if I had known that royalty was visiting then I would have worn my best suit" said Eggman as he looked at Blaze, Blaze scowled at the Doctor, "You won't get away with this Eggman" she said.

"My dear, I'm afraid that I already have, and things will go much smoother once you tell me the location of the Resistance base" said Eggman, "I'm not going to tell you anything" said Blaze, "Now, now, behave and I might give you a ball of yarn to play with" said Eggman.

This was enough to spark Blaze's anger, which unfortunately for her also caused her body to heat up setting off the cell's extinguishers soaking Blaze again, Eggamn laughed at Blaze who now looked like a drowned cat, "I think you'll find that the sensors are very sensitive" he said.

Eggman's expression suddenly became much more serious as two fireproof EGG fighters entered the room, "Now then little kitty, shall we discuss the location of your base" he said with a sadistic smile.

Null space.

Shadow ducked out of the way of the Biolizard's tail, the Biolizard then turned around and attempted to swallow Shadow whole, however Shadow jumped onto one of the Biolizard's cables and grinded on it to the creature's life support system.

"Chaos blast" shouted Shadow as he unleashed a chaos blast that completely destroyed the Biolizard's life support system, the Biolizard cried out in pain as it quickly died without it's life support system.

Shadow almost collapsed to the ground, he was starting to get tired from all he fighting he had been doing, Shadow blinked and suddenly he was no longer on board the ARK, he was now inside a large stone room that looked to be a part of some type of ancient ruins.

Shadow's eyes widened in horror, he remembered this room, he had been here in a timeline that he thought was erased, and if he was here then he also had a feeling that he knew who else was here.

Shadow heard someone nearby laugh, it was a laugh that Shadow had hoped to never hear again, "Oh, how truly cruel fate can be, I'm sure that you never thought that you would see me again" said a familiar voice.

Shadow turned around and came face to face with Mephiles the dark, "How is this possible, you was erased from existence" said Shadow already on guard, "Did you really think that I could be destroyed so easily, I am immortal Shadow I can never die" laughed Mephiles.

Shadow shook his head "This can't be real, there's no way you could have survived" said Shadow, "And yet here I am, surely you can't deny what your own eyes show you" said Mephiles.

Before Shadow could question things further Mephiles summoned a small army of his shadow minions and commanded them to attack, Shadow jumped out of the way just in time to avoid the attack.

Shadow remembered just how powerful Mephiles was and he knew that this was going to be a very difficult battle.


	22. Chapter 22, Back online

**Chapter 22, Back online.**

Since Eggman and Infinite had started to send multiple copies of the same people out to battle everyone had learned that the Shadow that was working for Eggman was a fake, however this only left everyone with one question, where was the real Shadow.

G,U,N HQ.

Agent Topaz ran down a hallway, she had important news to deliver to Commander Tower, Topaz entered the war room and found the Commander looking over G,U,N's latest plans to defend Spagonia.

"Commander, I have just received important news from our network department" said Topaz, Commander Tower looked up from his work "What's wrong, did Dr Eggman launch another attack" he asked.

"No Sir, we have located E-123 Omega's distress signal" said Topaz, Commander Tower looked shocked, he had assumed that Omega was destroyed, "Inform Agent Rouge immediately" he said.

Resistance HQ, War room.

Tails was currently giving Knuckles a update on his and Gadget's progress on the new wispons, "Sorry Knuckles but it's still going to be another week before we get any of the other wispon working" said Tails sadly, "Its ok, those laser wispons you made are already making a big difference" said Knuckles.

At this moment Rouge burst into the room looking very excited, "Guys, I just got word from G,U,N they've found Omega" she said, this news almost stunned the two, "That's great, where is he" asked Knuckles.

"He's somewhere in Sky rail, G,U,N have asked if we could go and pick him up" said Rouge, Knuckles sighed "That's a problem, I think all of our troops are busy" said Knuckles.

"I'll go, I bet I could fix him up right there" said Tails, "Really, wow sometimes you really are just the sweetest" said Rouge as she picked Tails up and hugged him, Tails almost turned as red as Knuckles.

"Are you sure Tails, you haven't been on a field mission since this war started" said Knuckles, "Don't worry Knuckles I can handle it, beside Sonic would never forgive me if I just stayed in the lab all day" said Tails.

Sky rail.

Tails was in the Tornado 2 flying over Sky rail, "_Wow, I wonder how Omega got here, Rouge said that he was on a mission to Sand ocean_" he thought.

Tails flew around the area searching for Omega, finally after almost an hour of searching Tails found him at the bottom of one of the hills, Tails landed the Tornado 2 and ran up to Omega.

Omega was lying in a crater, it looked like he had impacted the ground with a lot of force, it was almost as if he was thrown from a great distance and had landed here.

Tails got closer and examined the damage, Omega was missing his left arm and he had a large hole in his torso, Omega's body was also heavily dented and beat up this was likely from the fall he had taken.

Looking closer Tails noticed that Omega's auto repair system was trying to fix any damage that it could, this was probably the reason that Omega was recently able to send out a distress signal.

Tails opened his toolbox and got to work on fixing Omega, he knew that he couldn't repair all of the damage here but he hoped to at least get Omega back online.

Tails ran back to the Tornado 2 several times in order to grab some spear parts he had brought with him, after almost an hour of working Tails was satisfied that Omega should be able to activate now.

"Ok big guy, let's turn you on" said Tails as he flipped a switch, however much to Tails's disappointment Omega did not reactivate, "I don't get it that should have worked, I'm sorry Omega, I guess that I'm just not smart enough" said Tails sadly.

Tails was so busy feeling sorry for himself that he failed to notice that a copy of Chaos 2 had found him and was currently sneaking up behind him, Tails heard a watery footstep and turned around just in time to see Chaos 2's fist make contact with his face.

The attack sent Tails sliding across the ground, Tails tried to get up but his head was spinning and his vision was blurred, Tails managed to stand up but Chaos 2 was already in front of him and delivered a backhand that knocked Tails back to the ground.

Tails knew that he was in trouble, the only form of Chaos that he had ever fought was Chaos 4 and even then he had had help from Sonic and Knuckles, to make maters worst this copy had caught him off guard.

Before Tails could stand up Chaos 2 grabbed him by the throat and lifted him into the air, Chaos 2 then began to squeeze and strangle Tails, Tails tried to break free but he was nowhere near as strong as Chaos 2.

While Tails was being strangled a mechanical sound was here, seconds later a laser hit Chaos 2 in the brain killing him, Chaos 2 turned into a puddle and exploded into red cubes, Tails now free looked up and saw Omega standing there with his laser cannon aimed where Chaos 2 had stood.

"Threat eliminated, yellow fox saved" said Omega as he put away his laser cannon, "Omega you're alright" said Tails happily, "Where is the Jackal, I will terminate him" said Omega, "Omega you can't go and fight anyone yet your still heavily damaged" said Tails.

Omega stopped for a second and performed a scan on himself, "Critical damage detected, maintenance is required" he said, "Omega if you come with me back to base then I can fix you up, Rouge is there and I'm sure she'll be happy to see you" said Tails.

"Affirmative, regrouping is wise" said Omega, "Great just follow me" said Tails as he led Omega back to the Tornado 2.

Resistance HQ, Tails's lab.

Tails and Gadget was fixing Omega, they estimated that it would take at least a couple of days to get him in fully working order again.

Rouge entered the lab and as soon as she laid eyes on Omega her face lit up as if she had found a Chaos emerald, "Omega, good to see you in one piece" she said, "Unfortunately many of my pieces are still in Sand ocean" replied Omega.

"Don't worry, we've got more than enough spare parts to get you up and running again" said Gadget as he looked over some of Omega's parts, Omega seemed to have a mixture of both Eggman tech and G,U,N tech.

"Omega, I need to ask, what happened at Sand ocean, do you know where Shadow is" asked Rouge, "Did Shadow not return from our mission" asked Omega, "No, we've been looking for you two for weeks now" said Rouge.

Omega was silent for a second but then he began to tell Rouge everything that had happened during his last mission.

"Our mission was proceeding as planned, Shadow and I was destroying Dr Eggman's base along with all of his inferior robots, then I was confronted by a black jackal" said Omega.

"Black jackal, do you mean Infinite" asked Tails, "I do not know the jackal's name, but he was enhanced with Eggman technology and a magenta gemstone" said Omega, "Magenta gemstone, that's got to be Infinite, although I didn't know that he was a cyborg" said Tails.

"The jackal possessed a strange power that my sensors could not identify, using said power he was able to heavily damage me and then throw me far from the base" said Omega continuing his story.

"Well, that explains how you got to Sky rail" said Tails, "Omega do you know what happened to Shadow" asked Rouge with concern clear in her voice, "Negative, however the jackal that you refer to as Infinite was searching for him" said Omega.

Rouge felt like her heart stopped, she knew that Infinite had killed Sonic and she feared that he may have done the same to Shadow, Tails noticed the depressed look on Rouge's face and knew that she was thinking the same thing that he was.

"Hey Rouge are you ok" asked Tails trying to sound reassuring, "I'm fine, excuse me I need to tell G,U,N about this" said Rouge a little too quickly as she left the room, no one said a word after this, Tails and Gadget just returned to repairing Omega.

That night at G,U,N HQ there was a moment of silence held for their fallen agent.


	23. Chapter 23, First mission

**Chapter 23, First mission.**

Resistance HQ, Tails's lab.

Gadget was in the lab working on a new project that he had thought up, he was putting the finishing touches on a grappling hook that could be attached to someone's whist.

Gadget finished the grappling hook and then aimed it at a wall in order to test it, Gadget fired the grappling hook and then was pulled across the room at high speed hitting his head on the wall.

"_I think it still needs some adjustments_" thought Gadget as he rubbed his head, at that moment Tails entered the lab and saw Gadget sitting on the floor, "Did something happen" asked Tails a little confused.

"Nothing important, I just need to lower the strength of this grappling hook" said Gadget as he stood up, "Well then let's have a look at it together" said Tails, Gadget nodded and placed the grappling hook and the workbench.

Since becoming Tails's assistant Gadget had proven himself to be a very capable mechanic, together him and Tails had repaired Omega, and finished creating several new versions of the wispon.

Together Tails and Gadget readjusted the grappling hook to the point where it worked perfectly, after finishing work on the grappling hook Tails got a message on his communicator asking him to meet Knuckles in the war room.

Resistance HQ, War room.

Tails entered the war room and found Knuckles and Amy looking at a computer, "Hey guys what's up" he said, Knuckles looked up from the computer "Tails I need your help with something" said Knuckles, "What's wrong" asked Tails.

Amy pressed a key on the computer and an image of six armoured trains appeared on the war room's big screen, "Tails we just got a report that these trains are carrying weapons to one of Eggman's stations, we was wondering if you could reroute them to go to a deserted station so that we can collect the weapons" said Knuckles.

Tails looked at the trains, he knew that he could reprogram the trains if he could get inside of them, but there was one problem, "Sure I could reroute them, but Eggman has his trains under constant surveillance, there's no way I could get inside them without being seen" said Tails.

"We've already thought of that" said Amy as she pressed a few keys on the computer and the screen changed to show a certain location in Rail canyon, "We've found that there's a blind spot in Rail canyon where Eggman can't see his trains, if you make your move here then Eggman wouldn't know what's happening until it's too late" explained Amy.

Tails looked at the screen, based on the size of the blind spot and the speed of the trains Tails calculated that he would have about twenty minutes to reprogram all six of the trains.

Sadly Tails doubted that he would be able to reprogram all of the trains in such a small amount of time, but then an idea occurred to Tails that just might make this mission possible, "Ok guys, I'll just go and prepare first" said Tails as he left the room.

Resistance HQ, Tails lab.

"Gadget I need you help" said Tails as he entered the lab, "What's wrong, does Knuckles need us to build something important" asked Gadget, "Not exactly, I need your help on a mission" said Tails.

Gadget's face turned pale, "What, but I'm not, I mean, I don't know how to fight" said Gadget nervously, "Don't worry, I just need your help to reprogram something" said Tail.

"Well if you're sure, I'll do whatever I can" said Gadget although he didn't sound any less nervous, before leaving the lab Gadget picked up the finished grappling hook and a laser wispon.

Rail canyon.

Tails and Gadget was inside the Tornado 2 flying towards the blind spot of Rail canyon, Gemerl was flying next to the Tornato 2, he had come along just in case something went wrong on this mission.

Tails had told Gadget everything about this mission during the journey here, while Gadget was still worried about this mission, he felt a little calmer now that he knew what he had to do.

The three neared their destination and Tail's slowed down the Tornado 2, "Ok, the trains should be here in a couple of minutes, remember we only have twenty minutes to do this, otherwise Eggman might send an entire battalion to stop us" said Tails.

Soon six heavily armoured trains came into view, Gadget gulped at the sight of them, the trains was black and red in colour, and they had spikes going along the sides of them.

"Ok, Gadget you take the ones on the left and I'll take the ones on the right, Gemerl you stay here and keep a lookout" said Tails, "Leave it to me" said Gemerl with confidence, "Ok Tails" said Gadget nervousness clear in his voice.

Tails flew over to the leftmost train and let Gadget jump out of the plane, Gadget landed safely on the train much to his own surprise, Tails then flew over to the right train and set the Tornado 2 to autopilot, he then jumped out of the plane and landed on the train.

Gadget opened a hatch on the top of the train and crawled inside, Gadget landed inside the train and saw that it was being driven by three old model EGG pawns, one of the EGG pawns noticed Gadget and alerted the others.

The old EGG pawns all ran at Gadget with the intent to kill, Gadget pulled out his wispon and opened fire, many of Gadget's shots missed, but luckily for him this model of EGG pawn had no built in weapons so they had no way to fight back.

After many panicked shots and many misses Gadget finally managed to take down the three EGG pawns, Gadget breathed a sigh of relief, he was glad that he brought a wispon with him.

Gadget walked up to the controls and started to reroute the train, before he had joined the Resistance Gadget would probably never be able to do this, but thanks to his time with Tails his skills had improved drastically.

Eggman's security was more advanced then Gadget would had liked but after a couple of minutes he was able to break through the firewall and reprogram the train.

Gadget checked his watch and saw that dealing with this first train had taken his eight minutes, knowing that he only had twelve minutes left Gadget jumped back to the hatch that he had used to enter and exited the train.

Now back on top of the train Gadget looked to his right and saw that Tails was already on his third train.

Gadget fired his grappling hook at the next train and pulled himself over too it, however Gadget overshot his jump a little and almost fell off the side of the train only managing to catch himself with one hand.

Gadget saw his life flash before his eyes as he hung onto the side of the train, luckily Gemerl saw that Gadget was in trouble and flew down to lift him back onto the train, "Watch your step in the future" advised Gemerl as he flew back into the air to keep a look out.

Gadget entered the train through a hatch and found another three old EGG pawns driving the train, this time Gadget's aim with his wispon was much more accurate and he managed to destroy these EGG pawns much easier than the last ones.

Gadget ran up to the controls and started to hack the train, soon he had successfully recruited the train to go to the deserted station, Gadget then climbed back out of the train through the roof hatch.

As soon as Gadget exited the train Gemerl flew to his side, "Tails is already inside the last train, I'll give you a lift back to the Tornado" said Gemerl, Gadget nodded and grabbed onto Gemerl's hand.

Gemerl flew Gadget up to the Tornado 2 and placed him into the passenger seat, Gadget checked his watch, they had only five minutes left to complete the mission, but he was sure that Tails could reprogram the train in that time.

Tails was inside the last train, he had already destroyed the three old EGG pawns that was driving, Tails was about to start reprograming the train when he suddenly got an idea, Tails smiled as he ran away from the controls and towards the train's cargo.

Outside Gadget and Gemerl was starting to get worried Tails had been inside the last train far longer than he should have been, Gadget checked his watch, "Gemerl we only have ninety seconds left" he said, "Wait here" said Gemerl seemingly tired of waiting.

Gemerl flew down to the last train and landed on the roof, however before he could enter the train Tails climbed out, Gemerl quickly grabbed Tails and flew him to the Tornado 2 and placed him into the pilots seat.

Tails quickly flew the Tornado 2 away from the trains with Gemerl following closely behind, "What took you so long" asked Gadget, "Oh nothing, I just thought I'd send Eggman a little surprise" said Tails.

Soon five of the trains turned away from their intended route and arrived at a deserted station where several members of the Resistance was waiting, thanks to this the Resistance collected many supplies and weapons that would be helpful in their future battles.

The last train continued on it's intended route and arrived at Eggman's station as intended, however as soon as one of Eggman's robots attempted to open the train to collect the cargo the train exploded destroying the entire station.

Resistance HQ.

Back at HQ Tails informed Knuckles about the successful mission, "I can't believe it, you really set that thing to blow" said knuckles as Tails told him what he did to the last train.

"Sure I did, with that station gone Eggman's whole operation will be put back by at least a couple of weeks" said Tails sounding rather proud of himself, Knuckles smiled "I wish I could see Eggman's face when he finds out what happened" he said imagining the Doctor's reaction.


	24. Chapter 24, Sonic's escape

**Chapter 24, Sonic's escape.**

Death EGG.

Since being captured Blaze had been brutally tortured of information regarding the Resistance, however no mater how much pain Eggman put her though Blaze refused to say a word.

Blaze was returned to her cell after another torture session, she was so weak that she couldn't even stand, "Blaze are you ok" asked Sonic from his own cell, Blaze could only moan in response.

"Sonic, you shouldn't worry about her, you should worry about what I'm about to do to you" said Eggman as he walked in front of Sonic's cell.

Eggman pressed a button on his coat and Sonic's cuffs sent an electric shock through his body that was enough to knock him out, Sonic dreaded what was about to come as he lost consciousness.

Death EGG, Testing room.

Sonic woke up in a large room that was too dark to see anything, "_What's Eggman planning this time_" thought Sonic as he stood up, it was then that Sonic realised that his cuffs was gone allowing him to run properly.

"Sonic, finally awake I see" came Eggman's voice it sounded like the Doctor's voice was coming from a speaker, "What do you want with me this time Eggman" said Sonic, "Nothing much, I just wanted you to help me test my new invention" said Eggman.

Suddenly the lights turned on and Sonic saw that the room he was in wasn't just large in was huge, and standing in the centre of the room was a gigantic robot.

The robot resembled the Death EGG robot, but it was much larger and coloured entirely black and white, also unlike the Death EGG robot which had a head that resembled Eggman's face this new robot had a plain dome shaped head with a single red eye.

"I'd like to introduce you to my newest creation, I call it the Death sentinel, now be a good hedgehog and try not to die too quickly, I want to collect lots of data on this battle" said Eggman sounding incredibly joyful at what was about to happen.

The Death sentinel activated and looked at Sonic with its glowing red eye, "_This isn't good_" thought Sonic as the huge robot tried to crush him with one of its arms only for Sonic to jump to the side.

Sonic started to run around the room at high speed, under normal circumstances he would be glad to stretch his legs but this wasn't the time to think about such things.

The Death sentinel took a step forward and tried to stomp on the little hedgehog but Sonic was far too fast, Sonic dashed at the robot at high speed and tried to tear through its body only to harmlessly bounce off of its armer.

Sonic quickly dodged another one of the robot's huge feet, the Death sentinel was obviously very strong but fortunately not very fast, Sonic continued to run around the robot while trying to think of a plan.

Suddenly the Death sentinel stood still and looked directly at Sonic, then it fired a large laser from its eye that came so close to hitting Sonic that it singed his fur, the robot then fired another laser but Sonic safely dodged this one.

Sonic looked up to the robot's head, "_That eye looks like the only part that's not armoured_" he thought, Sonic dodged another laser and then quickly ran behind the robot.

While the slow moving robot was turning around Sonic used his speed to run up one of the walls, as soon as the robot was facing him Sonic jumped off of the wall and cured up into a ball.

Sonic now a lightning fast blue ball hit the Death sentinel directly in its eye shattering it to pieces, Sonic landed on the ground and watched as the now blind robot thrashed around wildly trying to find him.

Soon the blind robot smashed into a wall head first, the wall collapsed onto the robot destroying it, Sonic zoomed up the destroyed robot and saw that it had left a large hole in the wall leading out of the Testing room.

"_I think that it's time to get out of here_" thought Sonic as he jumped through the hole, "Attention everyone, Sonic is trying to escape, all units must stop him immediately, don't let him leave this station" said Eggman's voice over the speakers, "_I should probably get moving_" thought Sonic.

Sonic spent the next few minutes running down hallways and destroying robots as he tried to find a way out, however the Death EGG was like a maze and Sonic soon found himself becoming lost.

"_Man, how does Eggman get around this place_" thought Sonic as he destroyed a group of EGG fighters, a group of EGG gunners entered the hallway and Sonic was forced to retreat before he got shot.

Sonic was quickly realising that his time in captivity had affected him, not only was he rusty from a lack of exercises he was also malnourished and badly beaten from all of the torture, Sonic could tell that he wasn't as fast as he should be and he also felt much weaker physically.

Sonic ran down another hallway and stopped at a large window, Sonic looked out of the window and saw the planet Earth not far away, "_We're in space, no wonder no one's been able to find me_" thought Sonic.

As Sonic continued to search for a way out he considered looking for the prison cells in order to help Blaze, however he knew that it was too dangerous to try that and if he could escape now then he could tell the others where she was and save her that way.

"_Eggman's got to have some kind of space shuttles somewhere on this thing_" though Sonic as he ran down a hallway only to run back when he ran into a squad of silver EGG pawns.

After what felt like an hour of searching Sonic finally found a hangar filled with shuttles, "_Finally, now I can get out of here_" thought Sonic as he ran up to one of the shuttles.

Sonic was about to bound the shuttle when suddenly a laser come out of nowhere destroying the ship and knocking Sonic down, "What now" said Sonic as he stood up amongst the burning mess that used to be a shuttle.

Sonic looked up just in time to see Metal sonic flying towards him, Metal sonic smashed into Sonic slamming him into the ground, then he picked Sonic up and throw him across the hangar.

Unfortunately for Sonic this wasn't one of Infinite's copies this was the real Metal sonic.

Metal Sonic charged at Sonic and tried to deliver several slashes with his claws however Sonic blocked every attack, Sonic punched Metal sonic twice in the head but neither attack seemed to do any damage.

Sonic tried another punch but Metal sonic caught him by the fist, Sonic tried to punch with his other hand only for Metal sonic to catch that one as well, Sonic tried to kick but this did little to no damage.

Metal sonic's chest began to light up and Sonic realised that he was charging his laser, Sonic tried to get away but he couldn't break out of Metal sonic's grip, Metal sonic fired his laser and hit Sonic at point blank rang sending him flying across the hangar and dealing a significant amount of damage.

Sonic knew that he was in trouble as he struggled to get back onto his feet, usually he would be able to fight Metal sonic on equal terms, but in his current condition he stood little chance.

Metal sonic came at Sonic again and Sonic was only just able to dodge a slash aimed at his throat, Sonic managed to score a roundhouse kick onto Metal sonic that knocked the robot down, however Metal sonic quickly recovered.

Metal sonic grabbed a hold of Sonic and flew him into the air, then he slammed the blue hedgehog into the metal ceiling hard enough to leave a dent, before Sonic could recover Metal sonic slammed him into the ceiling a second time and then allowed him to fall to the ground.

Sonic with what little strength he had left ran as fast as he could towards the nearest shuttle desperate to get away, however Metal sonic fired his laser again and destroyed the second shuttle just like he had done to the first.

This time the explosion from the shuttle was enough to knock Sonic out and he lay unconscious on the floor, Metal sonic flew down next to Sonic and picked him up by the throat, "_Finally_" thought Metal sonic as he readied his claws to finish Sonic off.

"Metal sonic stop" said a commanding voice, Metal sonic turned to see Dr Eggman entering the room, "Don't kill Sonic yet, return him to his cell, I haven't finished having fun with him" said the Doctor.

Metal sonic looked at Eggman and then at Sonic, he wanted nothing more then to kill the blue hedgehog right now, but his programming was demanding that he obey his creator.

"Metal sonic, I order you to return Sonic to his cell alive" ordered Eggman, Metal sonic both reluctantly and bitterly obeyed his creator and returned Sonic to his cell, although he did painfully drag him along the ground as he did so.


	25. Chapter 25, Robotroplis

**Chapter 25, Robotroplis.**

Resistance HQ, War room.

Knuckles was looking over some resent reports while he waited for Might and Ray to arrive, despite some of the Resistance's resent successes, they had also had many failures and many members had been captured.

After a few minutes the door opened and Mighty and Ray walked in, "You wanted to see us" said Might, "Yes I've got an important mission for you two" said Knuckles with a half-smile.

Knuckles pressed a button and the large screen showed a blurry picture of a large city, even with the poor quality of the picture the city looked horrible, the buildings was all clearly made of metal and everything seemed to be pumping out thick clouds of pollution.

"Woah, what is that place, it looks like something out of my nightmares" asked Ray, "This used to be Sunset heights, but Eggman's finished converting it into his own idea of a city, now he calls it Robotropolis" explained Knuckles with a hint of anger in his voice.

"You're kidding me, Sunset heights was so beautiful, how could Eggman turn it into this" said Mighty, "Well from what we know so far Robotroplis is now Eggman's largest industrial area, its filled with his factories" explained Knuckles.

"That's just great, more robots to deal with" said Mighty sarcastically, "Knuckles isn't there anything we can do to stop him" asked Ray, "Actually that's why I called you two here" said Knuckles, both Mighty and Ray looked at Knuckles with curiosity.

"Eggman may have finished building the city but not all of the defences are up and running, which means that we have a chance to do some damage" said Knuckles, "What's your plan" asked Mighty.

"I want you two to sneak into Robotroplis and sabotage as many of Eggman's factories as you can" explained Knuckles, "Hang on, your only sending us" asked Ray, "Yes, if I send any more then you'd have a greater chance of being discovered, if this mission is going to work then you need to remain unseen" said Knuckles.

"I'm not sure, what if we're caught" said Ray with a hint of fear in his voice, "Don't worry little buddy, nothing's going to happen to you while I'm there" said Mighty reassuring his friend.

Ray regained his confidence, "Ok let's go" he said.

**Later that day.**

Robotroplis.

Robotroplis was far worst then it had looked in the picture, the air was thick with pollution which blocked out the sunlight and made it difficult to breath, the smell was indescribable, and everywhere you looked there was waste littering the ground.

Mighty and Ray ducked behind a large piece of scrap to avoid being seen by a robot, they had managed to get into the city with little effort, and now that they was in it was clear that the city was currently under protected.

"Follow me and be careful" said Mighty as he ran to a nearby alley with Ray following closely behind, Ray was obviously nervus, he had hardly said a word for fear of alerting unwanted attention.

"Ok the first faculty should be right around this corner" said Mighty as he walked down the alley, soon they saw a large robot factory that was more heavily guarded than the other buildings.

Mighty looked at the factory and tried to think of a way to get inside, it was too dangerous to simply walk up and they knew that they had to avoid being seen, finally Mighty came up with an idea.

Soon Mighty and Ray was standing on top of a building near the factory, "Mighty are you sure about this" asked Ray sounding very nervus, "Don't worry, you can glide" said Mighty, "But what if I get caught" asked Ray, "Don't worry your sneaky enough to get past those piles of scrap, plus if they do catch you then I'll run right in and get you out" said Mighty, "Ok then, if you're sure" said Ray.

Mighty picked up Ray and then with all of his strength throw him high into the air, as soon as he reached the peak of his hight Ray opened his arms and started to glide down, using this method Ray was able to glide right over the robots heads and land on the factory roof without being seen.

Now that he was on the roof all Ray had to do was find a way inside of the factory so he could plant the bombs in his backpack, after a couple of minutes Ray found a window that he could open and slipped inside, however as he did so he failed to noticed that he tripped a silent alarm.

Inside the factory Ray saw that robots of all different kinds was being built at a shockingly fast pace, Ray knew that there was no time to lose and began to search for any critical points to place the bombs.

Ray placed the first bomb on one of the machines that was assembling the robots, then he had to hide under a conveyor belt to avoid being seen by an EGG pawn, before coming out of hiding Ray planted a bomb on the bottom of conveyor belt.

Ray placed another bomb on a control panel, and then he planted the last one on a support beam hoping that it might cause some of the factory to collapse, Ray now satisfied that he had done a good job climbed back to the roof and exited through the same window that he had used to enter.

Outside of the factory Mighty was waiting on the rooftop for Ray to return and was watching for any sign that something could go wrong, while Mighty did believe that Ray could complete this mission he was also very worried that something bad could happen at any moment.

"It appears that the Doctor was right to send me here" came a voice, Mighty turned around and saw Infinite floating above him, "He knew that you Resistance worms would try to attack this city" said Infinite.

Before Mighty could react Infinite dropped to the rooftop and sent out a wave of energy that knocked Mighty off of his feet, "Pathetic, has the Resistance already run out of skilled fighters" said Infinite.

Mighty jumped to his feet and throw his backpack at Infinite, Infinite not knowing that the bag was filled with bombs fired a bolt of energy to destroy it and accidentally caused the bag to blow up knocking both himself and Mighty down.

Mighty was the first one to recover and he jumped at Infinite with his fists at the ready in an attempt to finish this fight now, however just as he got close Infinite created a shield around himself that Might was unable to break through.

Infinite fired a bolt of energy and scored a hit right in Mighty's chest knocking him away, Infinite got to his feet and began to approach the armadillo, Mighty was lying face down on the ground.

"Get away from him" shouted a young voice, suddenly Ray jumped into the fight and wrapped his arms and legs around Infinite's head and started to attack him with everything he had.

However Ray's attacks did no damage at all and he stood no chance against Infinite, Infinite with little effort pulled Ray off of himself and then knocked the flying squirrel out with a single punch to the face.

"Ray no" shouted Mighty who had recovered, Mighty throw a couple of punches but Infinite dodged the first one and then grabbed Mighty's arm on the second one, however Infinite soon realised that Mighty was too strong for him to hold for very long.

Infinite grabbed Mighty by the neck and flew both himself and the armadillo high into the air, Mighty began to panic as he realised what Infinite was about to do, Infinite then let go of Mighty allowing him to fall to the ground below.

Infinite flew back down to the ground and saw that the fall had been enough to knock Mighty out, "_It seems that we have two new prisoners_" thought Infinite as he looked at the unconscious Mighty and Ray.


	26. Chapter 26, Where is the Resistance

**Chapter 26, where is the Resistance.**

Death EGG.

Sonic was lying in his cell, after his failed escape attempt Eggman had brutally punished him leaving him feeling like he was on death's doorstep, Blaze wasn't doing much better but at least she had the strength to stand.

The two heard the sound of robots walking towards them and they expected that it was time for another torture session, however instead they heard the sound of two cells being opened and then someone was thrown into them.

Mighty quickly stood up and rushed to the cell's exit, however the cell's forcefield was quickly activated trapping him inside, Mighty punched the forcefield and received an electric shock in return.

"Ray are you ok" Mighty called to Ray in the other cell, "I'm ok, but where are we" answered Ray, "No idea" said Mighty.

"Mighty, Ray, is that you" asked Blaze, "What, Blaze your alive" said a shocked Mighty, "Not just her, old pal" said Sonic, "Sonic you're here too" said Mighty.

"Alright, with you guys I'm sure we can find a way out of here" said Ray with excitement in his voice, ""Sorry little guy, but me and Blaze have been trying to find a way out for ages, and I don't even what to think about what happened in my last attempt" said Sonic.

Mighty quickly realised how much danger they was in, if Sonic and Blaze couldn't escape then this place might actually be escape proof.

After about half an hour the four heard footsteps coming their way, "My, my, if it isn't Weakling the armadillo and Ray the flying nuisance" said Eggman as he stepped into view with two robots at his side, "It's been too long since we've seen each other".

"Bring the armadillo to the interrogation room" said Eggman to his two robots, "As soon as I get out of here you're going down" said Mighty, "Who said that you was leaving that cell conscious" said Eggman as he pressed a button on his coat, suddenly Mighty's cell began to fill with gas.

Soon Mighty was lying on the floor unconscious from the knock out gas, Mighty's cell was then opened and the two robots carried him out.

Resistance HQ.

Knuckles was extremely worried, Mighty and Ray had failed to return from their mission to Robotroplis and they hadn't heard anything from the two since they left.

Knuckles had sent Rouge out earlier today in the hopes that she could find their missing teammates but so far she had failed to return as well.

Amy entered the room and place a cup of tea in front of Knuckles, "Knuckles are you ok" she asked with concern clear in her voice, "I shouldn't have sent them, I should have known it was too dangerous" said Knuckles more to himself then Amy.

"Knuckles I know that you're worried, but I'm sure that Rouge will find them" said Amy trying to reassure the red echidna, "And what if she doesn't come back either" said Knuckles slightly shouting only to regret this when he saw the hurt look on Amy's face, "I'm sorry, it's just, I don't want to lose any more friends" said Knuckles.

At that moment the door opened and Rouge walked in alone, "Rouge did you find them" asked Knuckles eagerly, Rouge didn't answer but the sad look she had on her face told them all that they needed to know.

"Damn it" shouted Knuckles as he punched the table breaking it in half and spilling his cup of tea, "I, I think that I'll go and see how Cream's doing" said Amy sadly as she walked out.

Rouge approached the distraught Knuckles, "Knucky are you going to be alright" she asked, "Yeah, it's just, I've known Mighty for a long time, it's hard to believe that he's gone" said Knuckles, "I know, it's hard to believe that a lot of people are gone" said Rouge as she thought about Shadow.

Death EGG.

Mighty had been cuffed to an electrocution chair, he tried to break out but the cuffs was too strong, "Struggle all you want you can't break those cuffs, their made out of reinforced titanium" said Eggman who was standing in front of a control panel.

"What do you what Eggman" grunted Mighty as he continued to struggle, "What do I want, all I want is for you to tell me the location of the Resistance base" said Eggman, "As if I'd tell you anything" laughed Mighty.

"We'll see about that" said Eggman as he pressed a button on the control panel sending an electrical serge through Mighty's body, Mighty screamed in pain until Eggman released the button.

"Now then, where is your base" asked Eggman, however Mighty refused to say a word, "Well then, I see that we'll just have to do this the fun way" said Eggman as he pressed the button again.

By the time that the electrocution stopped Mighty was gasping for breath and was shacking slightly, "If you want the pain to stop all you have to do is talk" said Eggman, "Go to hell" panted Mighty, Eggman pressed the button again.

This continued for almost an hour, by this point Mighty's shacking had intensified and his body was smoking, Eggman was clearly angry with Mighty's refusal to talk, "This is a waste of time, bring in that squirrel" said Eggman to one of his robots.

Concern immediately appeared on Mighty's face as he watched as Eggman's robots dragged Ray into the room and then strapped him into another electrocution chair, "You, you can't do this, he just a kid" said Mighty weakly, "Does it look like I care" said Eggman in an almost teasing voice.

Mighty couldn't stand to see the terrified look on Ray's face, it looked like he could die of fright at any moment, "Now then my little friend, could you tell me where the Resistance base is" Eggman asked Ray in a sinisterly cheerful voice.

Ray didn't say a word, he was far too frightened to even mutter a syllable, "Perhaps this will loosen your tongue" said Eggman as he reached for the button to electrocute Ray.

"WAIT STOP" shouted Mighty, Eggman turned to the armadillo, "Seaside hill, the Resistance base is at Seaside hill" said Mighty with tears in his eyes, "Good, that wasn't so difficult now was it" said Eggman.

"Return these two to their cells, I have an attack to plan" said Eggman his voice filled with malicious joy.


	27. Chapter 27, Planning the attack

**Chapter 27, Planning the attack.**

New metropolis.

Eggman was standing in front of a large monitor planning his huge attack of Seaside hill, "No, no, no, I want more robots, I want more battleships, I want more" Eggman half shouted.

"But Dr Robotnik we're already sending all available units, the only way we can possibly send more is if we send the New metropolis defence force as well" said Orbot, "I don't care, send them all" said Eggman.

"But, but Doctor that would leave New metropolis vulnerable" said Orbot, "That doesn't matter, I'm about to wipe out the entire Resistance, I don't need to defend this city" laughed Eggman.

Orbot obeyed his master and typed in the command for the New metropolis defence force to leave the city, Orbot just hoped that the Doctor was right about this.

"Keep me informed on the attacks progress, I have work to do" said Eggman as he walked out of the room with a big smile on his face.

Resistance HQ, War room.

Knuckles was looking over the reports from the Resistance's resent battles, things had not been going well for them and Knuckles was starting to become more desperate to score a win just so they could raise moral amongst the troops.

As Knuckles started to read another report Rouge suddenly burst into the room looking very worried, "Guys I've just received some info from G,U,N, apparently Eggman's sending a huge attack force to Seaside hill" she said.

"What, why would he do that, there's nothing at Seaside hill that's worth conquering" said Knuckles, "I know, neither us or G,U,N have any bases there" said Rouge.

"Amy can you get us some satellite images on screen" asked Knuckles, "Sure, just give me a sec" said Amy as she started to type something into the computer, soon an image of a huge fleet of Eggman's battleships appeared, all of them heading straight for Seaside hill.

"This doesn't make any sense, why would Eggman send such a huge fleet just to conquer an area that has no defences" said a confused Knuckles, "What are we going to do, there's far too many of them for us to stop" asked Amy.

Knuckles had no idea what to do, he knew that the Resistance was no match for an attack force that large, "Hang on, aren't some of those ships from the New metropolis defence force" said Rouge taking notice of some of the battleships paintjobs.

Knuckles looked at the screen and realised that Rouge was right some of the battleships was from the New metropolis defence force, "He's moving some of his defences away from the city" he said.

Suddenly a thought occurred to Knuckles, "Amy get me a picture of New metropolis" he said, "Ok then" said Amy sounding rather confused, a picture of New metropolis appeared on screen and the three all gasped, there wasn't a single battleship defending the city.

"Why would Eggman do this, he's left his main city completely undefended" said Rouge, Knuckles remain silent he was in deep thought about this, "Amy call everyone here immediately, this might be our only chance to attack New metropolis" he finally said.

Resistance HQ, Tails's lab.

Tails and Gadget was in the lab building a brand new version of the wispon, they had thought of this design some time ago and they was only now coming close to finishing it.

If their calculations was correct then this new wispon would be able to switch between using different powers instead of being limited to one like all of the other models.

Just as the two was inserting a power cell Tails's communicator went off, "Tails we need you in the War room immediately Knuckles has something big planned" came Amy's voice, Tails wasn't sure what was going on but it sounded important.

"Sounds like you'd better get going" said Gadget, "Hey Gadget do you want to come too, I mean if this is really important then you should probably know what's going on" said Tails, "Sure I'll come" said Gadget as he put down his tools and followed Tails to the War room.

Resistance HQ, War room.

All of the high ranking members of the Resistance was gathered in the room it was clear that whatever was going on must be very important, Knuckles stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice, I know that your all wondering why I called you all here" said Knuckles, Everyone nodded, "The truth is, I think that its time of us to launch an attack on New metropolis" said Knuckles.

Everyone looked at Knuckles as if he had gone insane, "Knuckles are you crazy, there's no way we can take down New metropolis" said Tails, "Usually I'd agree, but just take a look at these pictures" said Knuckles as he pressed a button on the computer showing everyone the city.

Everyone was shocked at seeing the pictures, some people even gasped, "Where's the city's defence force" asked Vector, "Gone, their all on their way to Seaside hill" explained Knuckles.

"But why" asked Tails, "We don't know, but New metropolis is currently unguarded, so I say that we attack now while we have a chance" said Knuckles.

Many members of the Resistance agreed with Knuckles while others was more sceptical, "Knuckles a lot of our troops are out on missions, including Silver and Ogema, shouldn't we wait for them to get back first" said Amy.

"I wish we could, but we can't, I doubt that Eggman will leave his main city undefended for very long, this might be our only chance to end this war in one fell swoop, if we're going to do this then we have to do it now" said Knuckles.

Everyone quickly talked amongst themselves, some was still a little unsure about this plan but they all agreed that this was likely the best chance they was going to get, after a few seconds everyone agreed to Knuckles's plan.

"Ok everyone, ready all available troop, we move out ASAP, it's time for Operation big wave" said Knuckles.

Resistance HQ, loading bay.

Soon everyone was ready to set off for New metropolis, Gadget looked around and saw that most of the team looked just as worried as he was, they all knew that this was a high risk, high reward mission.

This was going to be the largest attack the Resistance had ever performed, if Gadget had to guess he would estimate that about 60% for the Resistance was going on this mission.

Some of the people going the New metropolis was Tails and Gadget who would both be in the Tornado 2, Vector, Espio and Charmy who would be leading squads 03, 32 and 95, Rouge who would be leading squad 01, and finally Gemerl who would be leading squad 04.

Sadly Tails and Gadget was unable to finish the new wispon in time for this mission so everyone was using the older models that could only use one power.

"Hey Gadget are you ready" called Tails from the Tornado 2, Yeah I'm coming" said Gadget as he ran over and climbed into the plane, Gadget was armed with a laser wispon and he also had a few surprises up his sleeves that he had designed as well.

With everyone ready the Resistance's airships began to take off, Tails started the Tornado 2, and then the whole fleet of ships set off towards New metropolis.

New metropolis, Eggman's secret lab.

Eggman was currently inside of his secret lab working on a very important project, no one but the Doctor knew of this lab's existence, not Orbot, not Cubot and certainly not Infinite.

Eggman was working on his Infinite contingency plan, and it was nearing completion, floating in a large glass tank was a jewel than resembled the Phantom ruby, however while the Phantom ruby was magenta in colour this new jewel was a deep blue.

Eggman had decided to call this new jewel the Spectral sapphire, this sapphire had required a lot of time and resources to make, but the Doctor knew that it was worth it.

If the Doctor's calculations was right, then the Spectral sapphire would neutralise the powers of the Phantom ruby when in close proximity rendering it useless.

Once the sapphire was complete the Doctor would keep it with him at all times just in case Infinite ever tries to betray him, Eggman smiled at the sapphire in just a few hours it would be ready.


	28. Chapter 28, Operation big wave, part 1

**Chapter 28, Operation big wave, part 1.**

New metropolis, Eggman's secret lab.

Eggman typed a few commands into his computer, the Spectral sapphire was almost ready, in less than an hour Eggman would have the ultimate defence against Infinite, Eggman was so happy that he could jump for joy.

However before the Doctor could celebrate he got a call from Orbot, "Dr Robotnik, we have a problem" came the robot's voice, "What is it" said Eggman angry that the robot would interrupt such important work.

"It's the Resistance, their attacking" said Orbot, "What where are they attack this time" demanded Eggman assuming that the Resistance was attacking another one of his small factories miles away from New metropolis, "Here, their attacking here" said Orbot's panicked voice, Eggman's eyes widened in horror.

Eggman quickly typed some commands into his computer and the screen changed to show the Doctor a huge fleet of Resistance ships entering New metropolis, "_What, no, why must they attack now_" thought Eggman starting to regret sending away his defence force.

Eggman knew that he had to act fast or else he would lose his city, "Orbot I want all available units ready for combat now" ordered Eggman, "Yes Dr Robotnik" said Orbot.

"Tell the Hooligans to get out there and redeem themselves" said Eggman, "Yes Doctor" said Orbot, "Call Infinite and tell him to get over here on the double" ordered Eggman, "Yes sir" said Orbot.

"And ready the EGG viper, I'm not going to just sit here and let those pests attack my city" said Eggman, "It will be done at once" said Orbot.

Eggman ran out of his lab to join the battle leaving his machines to finish the Spectral sapphire while he was gone.

New metropolis.

Resistance airships was flying above the city raining laser fire down on Eggman's robots and strongholds.

Tails was flying the Tornado 2 with Gadget in the back seat, they was picking off Eggman's robots one by one using the plane's lasers.

Down below the rest of the Resistance was doing a good job of taking down what little defences the city had, "How are you doing Gadget" asked Tails, "I'm just fine" said Gadget as he used his wispon to take down an EGG gunner that was following them.

Suddenly a laser came out of nowhere and hit the Tornado 2 in the side, the plane didn't take too much damage but the force of the impact knocked Gadget out of his seat.

"Gadget no" screamed Tails as he watched the wolf fall to the ground below, Tails tried to turn the plane around and catch Gadget but Eggman piloting the EGG viper emerged from between two building and blocked his way.

"Well look who it is Sonic's little sidekick, tell me how are you doing now that your hero's gone" mocked Eggman, however Tails wasn't listening he was too busy worrying about Gadget.

"Tails I'm ok, don't worry about me" came Gadget's voice from the communicator, Tails breathed a sigh of relief, for a second he thought that he had lost another friend.

Tails gripped the plane's controls tightly and looked at Eggman with fire in his eyes, "Eggman, I'm going to make you pay for what you did to Sonic" he said his voice filled with venom, "We'll see about that" laughed Eggman as he gripped the controls of the EGG viper.

Eggman charged forward and Tails just managed to dodge to the left, Eggman fired the EGG viper's lasers but Tails's dodged these as wall, Tails opened fire on the EGG viper but the Tornado 2's lasers was unable to pierce it's armour.

Tails and Eggman flew through the city firing lasers at each other, however Eggman was unable to hit the small target that was the Tornado 2, and Tails was unable to get through the EGG viper's armour.

Down below the city was in chaos, Eggman's robots was slowly being overpowered by the Resistance, and the Chaotix was battling and Hooligans in what was currently a stalemate.

Tails fired more lasers that failed to damage the EGG viper, "_There's got to be a way to stop that thing_" he thought as he narrowly dodged the EGG viper's tail, suddenly Tails got an idea.

Tails increased the Tornado 2's speed and flew straight pasted the EGG viper, "Running away I see" laughed Eggman as he increased the EGG viper's speed in order to chase Tails, Tails led Eggman through the city until he was in the perfect position for his plan.

In one swift movement Tails turned the Tornado 2 around and fired some missiles at Eggman, the missiles did no damage but the smoke they created did blind Eggman for a few seconds.

Eggman blinded by the smoke failed to see the building that was right in front of him and drove the EGG viper straight through it, the EGG viper survived the crash but suffered extreme damage, large chunks of its armour had been ripped off.

Tails saw his chance and started to fire at the EGG viper's exposed circuitry dealing heavy damage, Eggman knew that the EGG viper couldn't survive for very long so he ejected his EGG mobile from the large machine and started to retreat.

However Tails wasn't about to let Eggman get away that easily, Tails opened fire on the EGG mobile and managed to score a couple of hits causing the EGG mobile to start to malfunction.

"_Just one more shot_" thought Tails as he took aim at Eggman, however before he could fire the Tornado 2's wing was suddenly hit by an energy blast sending the plane spinning out of control.

Eggman managed to crash land the failing EGG mobile onto a nearby rooftop, "It seems that you require my assistance" said a voice, Eggman looked up and saw the one who had just saved him from Tails, it was Infinite.

"Infinite quickly you have to stop the Resistance, use the full power of the Phantom ruby, make them wish that they was never born" said Eggman as he climbed out of the EGG mobile, "I thought that you'd never ask" said Infinite smiling behind his mask.

Infinite flew high into the air, "It's time for them to learn just how powerful I truly am" he said as he unleashed more power from the Phantom ruby than ever before.

The entire sky turned magenta and red lighting began to strike, dozens of copies of Shadow, Metal sonic, Zavok and Chaos appeared all over the city and started to attack the Resistance.

Then suddenly huge horrifying creatures appeared, these creatures was as tall as some of the skyscrapers, they had long slim bodies with equally long arms and their heads took the form of Infinite's mask.

These terrifying creatures wasted no time in attacking and they started to wipe out any Resistance solder not caring for the destruction they caused along the way.

Within less than a minute the entire battle was turned on its head, the Resistance who up until now had been winning this fight was now running for their lives as more monsters appeared all around them.

Tails who had regained control over the Tornado 2 tried to shoot one of the monsters but his attack didn't even leave a mark, "Guys I can't even hurt these thing" said a panicking Tails.

Resistance HQ.

Knuckles was watching the battle on screen with horror in his eyes as solder after solder fell to the monstrosities, calls was coming in none stop asking for help, however Knuckles was too shocked to answer.

"Knuckles what are we going to do" asked Amy, however Knuckles just stared at the screen with no idea what to do.

Amy knowing that she had to do something quickly grabbed a communicator, "Retreat, everyone retreat, forget about the mission and just get out of there as fast as you can" she screamed.

New metropolis.

Tails and the rest of the team heard Amy's order, Tails didn't want to leave now, he knew that they'd never get a chance like this again, but he could see that there was no way they could win now, Tails reluctantly turned the Tornado 2 around and flew out of the city as quickly as he could.

All over the New metropolis the rest of the Resistance was doing everything they could to escape the city, however Infinite's copies and monster was making this almost impossible, every second more and more members of the Resistance was either being killed or captured.

This mission that truly a failure.


	29. Chapter 29, Operation big wave, part 2

**Chapter 29, Operation big wave, part 2.**

New metropolis.

A laser hit the Tornado 2 in the side and Gadget fell from the plane, Gadget screamed as he fell hundreds of feet, he looked up and knew that there was no way that Tails could save him.

Thinking quickly Gadget fired his grappling hook and managed to swing to a nearby rooftop, Gadget took a deep breath as he realised that he was safe, "Tails I'm ok, don't worry about me" said Gadget into his communicator.

Gadget looked up and saw that Tails was battling the EGG viper, he knew that Tails was far too busy to come and pick him up, Gadget couldn't help but feel nervous knowing that he was now on his own now.

However Gadget also knew that he couldn't just sit here on this rooftop and do nothing, he had to help the Resistance take down New metropolis in any way he could.

Gadget walked to the edge of the roof and started to use his laser wispon to snipe any robots that he could, soon the battle started to turn in the Resistance's favour.

Suddenly the sky turned magenta and red lightning began to strike, from the safety of the rooftop Gadget watched in horror as copies of Shadow, Metal sonic, Zavok and Chaos appeared all over the city and started to attack the Resistance.

Gadget was about to take aim at one of the copies when suddenly Infinite's giant horrifying monsters appeared everywhere and began to attack as well.

Gadget was frozen with fear for a second but he was able to get over his fright and fired at the nearest monster, however Gadget's shots did no damage and the creature didn't even seem to notice that he was shooting at it.

Gadget did everything he could to help the Resistance and while he was able to take down the occasional copy by sniping them the battle was quickly turning against the Resistance.

The monsters was attacking brutally and without any form of restraint, they was more than willing to destroy entire buildings just to kill a single Resistance solder, Gadget had never seen something so terrifying in his life.

"Retreat, everyone retreat, forget about the mission and just get out of there as fast as you can" came Amy's voice over everyone's communicators, Gadget didn't need to be told twice, he was smart enough to know that there was nothing more that he could do here.

Gadget fired his grappling hook and swung from rooftop to rooftop heading towards the nearest Resistance ship, however right in the middle of one of Gadget's swings one of the giant monsters noticed him and swatted him away like a fly.

Gadget was sent flying through the air until he smashed straight through the wall of a building landing inside, the impact was so great that Gadget was knocked out and he now lay unconscious on the floor.

**10 minutes later.**

Gadget slowly regained consciousness, he wasn't sure how long he'd been unconscious for but based on the sounds coming from outside it sounded like the battle was coming to an end.

Gadget looked around and saw that he had landed inside of some kind of lab, little did he know that this was actually Eggman's secret lab.

Just then something caught Gadget's eye, it was the Spectral sapphire floating inside of a glass tank, the computer next to the tube had he words **100% complete** on its screen.

Gadget looked at the Spectral sapphire in wonder, "_Is this a Chaos emerald_" he thought, because Gadget had never seen a Chaos emerald before he had no idea what they really looked like.

Gadget knew that he had to get out of the city but he couldn't just leave a Chaos emerald here where Eggman could use it, "_If I can get this back to base then maybe this mission won't be a complete loss_" he thought.

Since Gadget had no idea how to open the tank he just smashed the glass and took the Spectral sapphire placing it into one of his pouches, then he jumped out of the hole in the wall that he had smashed through and using his grappling hook swung to the nearest rooftop.

Infinite was floating high above the city watching the destruction that he had caused with joy, however he also felt a little disappointed that the Resistance had fallen to him so easily.

"_Is there no one left who can present me with a challenge_" thought Infinite, just then Infinite noticed Gadget alone on one of the rooftops, "_And as if to answer, the world sends me a child_" he thought.

Infinite flew down to confront Gadget, "You should feel honoured young one, I've decided to dispose of you personally" said Infinite, Gadget was papalized with fear as he looked at Infinite, he remembered that he was the one who killed his friends back in Sunset heights.

Infinite focused his power and a dozen swords appeared in mid-air, then with a flick of his wrist Infinite fired every single one of them at Gadget, however just as the swords neared Gadget the Spectral sapphire in his pouch activated and all of the swords disappeared before they ever reached Gadget.

"What" said Infinite in confusion, he then fired an energy bolt at Gadget but this too disappeared without doing any harm to the red wolf.

Infinite unsure of what was going on tried flying towards Gadget with the intent to throw him off the rooftop, however as soon as Infinite got close to Gadget the Phantom ruby lost its glow and Infinite lost his ability to fly landing flat on his face.

Infinite managed to pull himself to one knee, "What, what's going on" he said his voice showing true fear for the first time since this war started.

Gadget had no idea what was going on, but he also knew that this was a once in a life time chance to take out Infinite, Gadget aimed his wispon and fired, the first shot barely missed Infinite's head while the second shot hit him in his mechanical left arm doing a significant amount of damage.

Gadget fired again but Infinite rolled out of the way dodging the attack, Infinite charged at Gadget and in one swift movement kicked the wispon out of his hands and off of the rooftop, even without the power of the Phantom ruby Infinite was still a skilled fighter from his years of being a mercenary.

Gadget attempted to punch Infinite but he was greatly outclassed in this fight, Infinite blocked Gadget's simple attack and then punched him in the stomach knocking the wind out of him.

While Gadget was stunned Infinite quickly got him into a headlock and started to strangle the young wolf, Gadget tried to break free but Infinite was far too strong, using all of his strength Gadget managed to pull Infinite's right hand closer to his face and then bit down.

Infinite screamed out in pain, Gadget had just bitten his single remaining organic limb, without thinking Infinite let go of Gadget letting him fall to the floor and held his wounded hand.

Gadget while still on the floor grabbed onto Infinite's leg and then pressed a button on his glove, suddenly an electric shock ran through Infinite's body and he screamed in pain again.

Infinite fell to the floor, he then noticed that Gadget was pulling something out of one of his pouches, Infinite dived at Gadget and tried to pin him to the ground, Gadget did everything he could to get Infinite off, he pushed against his mask, he punched him, he kicked him.

Finally Gadget scored a lucky knee to Infinite's stomach and managed to throw him off, Infinite recovered quickly but then he saw that Gadget was smiling and holding a small detonator in his hand.

Gadget pressed the detonator and Infinite realised with horror that during their struggle Gadget had place a mini bomb on his mask, before Infinite could react the mini bomb exploded sending him flying off the rooftop and leaving a large crack in his mask.

Gadget smiled with satisfaction as he fired his grappling hook and swung to another rooftop in order to catch up with the rest of the Resistance.

Infinite was falling hundreds of feet to the ground below, he tried desperately to fly but the Phantom ruby was still inactive, as Infinite rushed closer and closer to the ground he realised that this was the end and he closed his eye waiting for the impact

However just as Infinite neared the ground the Phantom ruby burst into life and regained its glow, Infinite was confused when he didn't feel any pain from an impact, he opened his eye and saw that he was floating just inches from the ground, the Phantom ruby had saved him.

With the ruby now active again Infinite flew back to the rooftop to destroy the red wolf who had almost killed him, however when Infinite reached the rooftop Gadget was already gone.

Infinite felt pure rage run through his body, he was supposed to be the strongest being in the universe and yet he had almost been defeated by a single Resistance solder who wasn't even that skilled in combat.

In his rage Infinite punched to rooftop and red energy ran through the building, within seconds the entire building blow up, "I am Infinite, I am the strongest being there is, I am Infinite" he said as his eye turned magenta.


	30. Chapter 30, Return

**Chapter 30, Return.**

Resistance HQ.

The journey back to Resistance HQ had been a quiet one, the few who had managed to escape from New metropolis all knew that they had just failed their most important mission, they all knew that they had just lost a huge amount of the Resistance, they all knew that they could have potentially lost the war.

Once they reached the base the survivors reunited with their friends while Amy performed a head count to see how many troops they had lost, Amy sighed as she finished her head count, they had lost 80% of the Operation big wave team.

Charmy was flying over everyone's head looking extremely worried, "Vector, Espio, where are you guys" he shouted, "Charmy down here" called Amy, Charmy flew down to meet the pink hedgehog.

"Amy have you seen Vector or Espio" asked a very worried Charmy, "No, wasn't they with you" said Amy, "They were, but after those monsters showed up we got separated" said Charmy, Amy sighed she knew that she would have to put both Vector and Espio down as M,I,A.

Knuckles was looked over the few who had returned from the failed mission, he couldn't help but blame himself for what had happened, "_I should have known this was a bad idea, we've lost so many people all because of me_" he thought, "_Maybe I'm just not leader material after all_".

Gadget was weaving his way through the crowed, like everyone else he was extremely worried about who had and hadn't made it back, finally after a few minutes of searching Gadget found who he was looking for.

Tails was inspecting the damage done to the Tornado 2, "Tails are you ok" asked Gadget as he ran up to the young fox, "Gadget your alive" said Tails with pure joy in his voice, "I thought one of those monsters got you" said Tails, "Well they did come close" said Gadget.

Tails sighed as he sat down next to the plane, "I'm just glad that you made it back, this whole mission was a pretty big flop" he said, "Actually I wanted to talk to you about that, we might have got something out of this mission after all" said Gadget.

"What do you mean" asked a curious Tails, "I think that I might have found a Chaos emerald while we was in New metropolis" said Gadget, "What, really, if you found a Chaos emerald then that could be a huge blow to Eggman" said an excited Tails.

"I sure hope so, we really need a victory after today" said Gadget as he showed Tails the Spectral sapphire, when Tails saw the sapphire his excitement turned to confusion and a hint of disappointment.

"Gadget that's not a Chaos emerald" said Tails, "It's not? Then what is it" asked Gadget, "I'm not sure, where did you find it" asked Tails, "It was in some kind of lab, it looked like Eggman was doing some kind of experiments on it" explained Gadget.

Tails thought for a moment, "If Eggman was doing experiments on this thing then it might still hold some kind of power, we should take it to the lab and run some tests" said Tails, "Ok" said Gadget as he followed Tails towards the lab.

New metropolis, Robotnik towers.

Dr Eggman was sitting in his office drinking a glass of champagne, he was celebrating his victory over the Resistance.

Not only had the Doctor successfully defended New metropolis, he had also captured a huge number of Resistance forces and sent them to be detained at his various prisons across the world.

To make things even better the Hooligans had captured both Vector and Espio during the battle, those two was now being sent to the Death EGG to join the other high risk prisoners.

Eggman took another sip of his champagne just as one of his computers made a little dinging sound, "What was that" asked Eggman, Orbot checked the computer, "It appears that your fleet of battleships have completed their attack on Seaside hill" said Orbot.

"Excellent, and has the Resistance base been destroyed" said a slightly excited Eggman, Orbot read the report and immediately wished that he didn't have to tell the Doctor what it said.

"Your airships have reduced Seaside hill to ashes, but there's no sign of a Resistance base being there, or that there ever was" said Orbot fearing the Doctor's reaction, "What, but that armadillo told me the base was there" shouted Eggman.

Eggman then thought about what he had just said, "That miserable armadillo lied to me, when I get back to the Death EGG I'll make him suffer for this" he said with ice cold rage in his voice.

Eggman downed the rest of his champagne and Infinite suddenly burst through the door looking very angry, "Where are they, where did the Resistance retreat too, I'm going to tear them limb from limb" said Infinite filled with rage, his eye was still magenta.

"Infinite calm down, the Resistance is defeated, there's nothing they can do to stop us now" said Eggman a little fearful of the jackal's rage, "No, I won't stop, not until every single one of them is dead" said Infinite breaking into a short laugh at the end.

Eggman was clearly becoming more uneasy at Infinite's behaver, "Right, well maybe you could go and destroy one of the cities that are still resisting us" said Eggman worry was now clear in his voice, "Yes, yes, I'll tear those cities a part, I'll kill all who resist, they'll learn that I'm the strongest being in the universe" said Infinite completely losing his calm demeanour for a more unstable one.

Infinite left the room laughing like a maniac at the thought of what he would do to the first city that he found, Eggman breathed a sigh of relief once the jackal was gone.

"Something's not right about that jackal" said Eggman, "Indeed, it appears that Infinite's mental state in deteriorating" said Orbot, "Yeah, and he seems to be going a little loopy too" said Cubot.

Eggman stood up and walked out of the room, "You two stay here and inform me if anything happens" he said, "Yes Sir Dr Robotnik" said the two robots together.

Eggman headed straight towards his secret lab, he knew that the Spectral sapphire would be complete by now and judging by Infinite's mental state he needed it now before the jackal got any worst.

Eggman entered his secret lab and nearly screamed at what he saw, there was a large hole in the wall leading to the outside and the tube where the Spectral sapphire was being kept was broken and the sapphire was gone.

"No, no, no, no" said Eggman over and over again as he searched the lab hoping to find the sapphire, if Eggman had any hair on his head he would likely be pulling it out right now.

Without the Spectral sapphire Eggman had no way to stop Infinite if he turned on him, and it could take the Doctor months to collect the necessary items to create another sapphire, to make matters worse Eggman also had no idea who now possessed the Spectral sapphire.

Null space.

Shadow was hit by an orb of dark energy that sent him crashing into the ground, Shadow tried to stand but he was tackled by two of Mephiles's shadow minions, Shadow teleported out of the minions's grasp and then stomped on their heads destroying them.

"Shadow can't you see that there is no way you can win this fight, wouldn't it be easier to just give up" said Mephiles from across the room, "You should know that I never give up" panted Shadow.

"Yes, you've always been a fighter haven't you Shadow, and just look at where that has gotten you" said Mephiles, "What are you talking about" said Shadow as he destroyed another minion with a Chaos spear.

"Don't you see Shadow, your very existence has caused nothing but death, especially for those closest to you" said Mephiles, "SHUT UP" shouted Shadow as he fired a Chaos spear at Mephiles but missed by a large margin.

"Your anger is only proof that I am right, you know that many lives would have been spared if you had never been created" said Mephiles as two of his minions stepped forward and then took the forms of Gerald and Maria Robotnik.

"And how long do you think it will be until those who are close to you now will suffer a similar fate" said Mephiles as another two of his minions stepped forward and took the forms of Rouge and Omega.

"Those you once knew, and those you know now, they will all die one day Shadow, and on that day you will be alone" said Mephiles, suddenly Omega was torn apart and dismantled, Rouge rapidly aged and withered away, Gerald was riddled with bullets, and Maria was bleeding out from a single bullet wound to the stomach.

"Surely it would be better to just end your life now and join them Shadow, rather than continue on an endless life without them" said Mephiles, Shadow didn't say a word he had fallen to his knees in despair, Mephiles smiled with his none existent mouth.

"Finally making the right decision I see" said Mephiles as he and his minions began to approach the downed Shadow.

Shadow was shacking with both rage and despair, there was a single tear falling down his cheek, as Mephiles and his minions drew closer Shadow removed his inhibitor rings, "CHAOS BLAST" screamed Shadow.

An explosion of red energy tore through Mephiles and his minions reducing them to nothing, the completely unrestrained Chaos blast continued to destroy everything in its path until it reached the boundaries of the room.

The Chaos blast suddenly stopped as if it had hit an invisible barrier, however the Chaos blast continued to fight against the invisible barrier determined to break through.

Suddenly a magenta crack appeared in the air as if reality itself was being torn apart, more cracks appeared until there was a sound similar to breaking glass, then everything turned white and Shadow passed out from exhaustion.

Sand ocean, Dr Eggman's pyramid base.

Shadow woke up to find himself in Eggman's pyramid base, the same base that he and Omega had been attacking when all of this insanity had started.

Shadow stood up and readied himself for battle expecting to face another enemy from his past, however no one appeared.

Shadow saw that his inhibiter rings was on the floor at his feet, Shadow reached down and placed the rings back on his wrists while keeping his eyes open for any danger.

Looking closely Shadow notice that the base looked a little different to how he remembered it, there was no sign of any robots or that the base had been used recently, the base seemed to be completely abandoned.

Shadow searched the base and continued to find no sign of danger, "_Am I finally out of that nightmare_" he thought.

Shadow activated his communicator and attempted to contact G,U,N, however the only response he received was that his code was invalid, "_That's strange, the code doesn't get changed until the end of the month_" thought Shadow completely oblivious to how long he had been gone for.

Shadow headed towards the exit of the base determined to find out what was going on and find the one who had sent him to that nightmarish world.


	31. Chapter 31, The darkest of days

**Chapter 31, The darkest of days.**

The Resistance was shambles after the disaster of operation big wave, they was still doing everything that they could to stop Eggman and protect the world, but with their numbers almost cut in half from a single mission they could no longer protect as many small towns or send out as many squads.

Moral had also dropped amongst the Resistance, many of the members was now questioning whether Knuckles was a competent leader or now, and sadly Knuckles was also thinking the same thing.

Some of the other members of the Resistance was also beginning to doubt that there was an point in battling Eggman anymore and some even left the Resistance believing that they had no chance of winning this war.

With the Resistance in such a mess Eggman and his armies was able to conquer many small towns that would have otherwise been defended, this only tightened the Doctor's hold on the world.

Westoplis.

Rouge flew from rooftop to rooftop, after the Resistance's defeat at New Metropolis Commander Tower had called her back to base to discuss new orders and she was now heading towards G,U,N HQ.

Rouge stopped on one of the rooftops and sighed, she knew that the Resistance was in no position to help battle Eggman anymore and she had a feeling that Commander Tower was going to order her and Omega to leave the Resistance in order to help G,U,N instead.

If Commander Tower did order Rouge and Omega to leave the Resistance than Rouge didn't know how she would break the news to Knuckles, she knew that he had been pretty depressed since operation big wave and he was doubting himself, if Rouge and Omega did leave the Resistance than that would just be another hit to his confidence.

Rouge tried to push these thoughts from her mind, for now she would just hope that Commander Tower wouldn't give her an order like that.

Rouge was just about to take flight when something suddenly hit her in the back sending her falling off of the rooftop.

Rouge panicked for a moment, but she quickly regained her senses and flapped her wings turning what would have been a painful landing into a gentle descent.

Now on the ground Rouge looked up at the rooftop to try and see who had attacked her, Rouge's attacker jumped off of the rooftop and landed just in front of Rouge to meet her.

Rouge was now face to face with Shadow, however this Shadow's eyes was blank and dead telling Rouge that this was just another copy, Rouge knew that she was in trouble, this copy may not be as strong as the real Shadow but it was still powerful.

Rouge throw one of her bombs at the copy hoping to catch it off guard, however the copy was too fast and it easily dodged the bomb and closed the gap between itself and Rouge.

The Shadow copy throw a couple of punches as Rouge, but thanks to her training Rouge easily blocked these attacks and countered the copy with a kick to the stomach.

Rouge saw that the copy was now off balance and she quickly delivered a kick to its head knocking it to the ground, before the copy could recover Rouge throw another one of her bombs right next to its head.

The bomb exploded and the copy disappeared in an explosion of red cubes, "_Not as tough as they look_" thought Rouge with a smile, however Rouge's smile soon disappeared when she saw another Shadow copy emerge from a dark alleyway.

Rouge prepared for combat but another Shadow copy walked out of the same alley, then another one jumped down from a nearby rooftop, then another one emerged from an alley right behind Rouge, Rouge was now outnumbered four to one.

Rouge knew that she couldn't defeat four Shadow copies at once so she decided that it was time to make a quick exit, Rouge flew into the air and started to fly away from the copies.

However Rouge didn't get far thanks to one of the copies hitting her in the back with a Chaos spear, Rouge fell from the air and landed painfully on the hard road.

Rouge stood up and immediately felt a sharp pain in her back, the copy's Chaos spear had damaged Rouge's wing leaving her unable to fly, without her ability to fly all Rouge could do was run.

Rouge tried to runaway but the Shadow copies all began to fire Chaos spears at her, Rouge dodged a couple of attacks but was soon hit in the leg knocking her down.

Before Rouge had a chance to do anything one of the copies ran up to her and stomped on her stomach pinning her to the ground, Rouge watched in horror as the Shadow copy charged up a Chaos spear ready to finish her off.

Suddenly right before the Shadow copy could fire it's Chaos spear a bright yellow beam of energy came out of nowhere and struck the copy in the head destroying it.

Rouge and the three remaining copies all looked in the direction of the that the energy beam had come from, Rouge was extremely confused at what she saw, there was another Shadow standing only a few feet away from her.

Rouge noticed that this Shadow seemed different compered to the copies, his eyes wasn't dull and lifeless instead they had a slight life to them that the copies lacked, "Shadow" asked Rouge with a hint of hope in her voice, Shadow gave her a small smile as he teleported between her and the copies.

"_Strange, these don't appear to be Shadow androids, what are they_" thought Shadow as he looked at the three copies of himself, the copies seemed to only just now realise that this Shadow wasn't one of them and the three all charged the real Shadow.

Shadow acted quickly and delivered a elbow to the first copy's stomach, then Shadow kicked the second copy in the head using his air shoes to add a little fire to his kick, The third copy tried to catch Shadow off-guard but Shadow caught the copy by the throat and sent a Chaos spear straight through its head destroying it.

By now the first copy had recovered and it attempted to kick Shadow only for the black hedgehog to block the attack, Shadow countered the copy with a kick to the stomach then he grabbed the copy and slammed it into the rode hard enough to leave a large crack, the copy then dissolved into red cubes.

The last remaining copy fired a Chaos spear but Shadow slid under this attack and then sweepped the copy's legs knocking it to the ground, Shadow then grabbed the copy by the head and then with one quick movement snapped it's neck.

With the last copy destroyed Shadow turned to Rouge who was still in shock after seeing the real Shadow, "Rouge would you mind telling me what the hell is going on here" asked Shadow.

"Shadow, is that really you" asked Rouge, "Of course it's me, now tell me what was those things" said Shadow, "Shadow how are you here, where have you been, what happened to you" asked Rouge a little too quickly.

"Calm down, your becoming hysterical" said Shadow, Rouge took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, it's just, you was gone for so long, we thought that you was dead" said Rouge.

"What are you talking about, I couldn't have been gone more than a few days" said Shadow, "A few days? Shadow you've been gone for three months" said Rouge shocking Shadow.

"_Interesting, whatever that place was where I was trapped, it seems that time moves differently there, a signal day in there must be equal to a month out here_" thought Shadow trying to make sense of this.

"Rouge I think that we need to have a talk, it seems that I missed a lot" said Shadow, "Ok, I'll explain everything, but we also need to tell G,U,N that your alive" said Rouge.


	32. Chapter 32, Undercover

**Chapter 32, Undercover.**

G,U,N HQ.

Shortly after their reunion in Westoplis Rouge and Shadow had headed straight for G,U,N HQ, there had been some confusion when they first got there, some of the G,U,N solders had almost shot Shadow thinking that he was a copy but luckily Rouge was able to stop them.

After a short period where Rouge had explained that this was the real Shadow both her and Shadow had been called to a meeting with Commander Tower, soon Shadow and Rouge was standing in a room with Commander Tower.

"Agent Shadow I must say that I'm glad to see you alive" said the Commander, "Its good to see you too, now can someone tell me what's been going on while I was gone" said Shadow, "Yes I suppose you have missed out on a lot" said the Commander.

Commander Tower pressed a button and a computer screen turned on showing many details about the war, "Three months ago, shortly after your disappearance, Dr Eggman declared war on the world" said the Commander.

"Dr Eggman launched several many attacks on multiple cities and towns, luckily we have been able to prevent the fall of any large cities" said the Commander, Shadow listened while Commander Tower continued to explain about the war.

Shadow learned about G,U,N's struggle to protect the world and about the Resistance who had recently suffered a crippling defeat, Shadow was quite surprised when he learned about Sonic's apparent death, however it wasn't until Commander Tower mentioned Infinite that Shadow interest was truly spiked.

"The backbone of Dr Eggman's forces has been this mysterious being known as Infinite, he appears to possess powers that we still don't understand" said the Commander as he showed Shadow a image of Infinite.

"Wait, I've seen him before" said Shadow, "You have" questioned Rouge, "Yes, he's the one who sent me to that strange pocket dimension" said Shadow, Rouge seemed shoked while Commander Tower was in deep thought about something.

"Agent Shadow, does Dr Eggman or Infinite know that you escaped your prison" asked the Commander, "As far as I know, no, after escaping I came straight here" said Shadow, "Interesting, we may be able to use this to our advantage" said the Commander as he rubbed his chin.

Resistance HQ, War room.

Knuckles, Tails and Amy was all sitting in the War room, Tails was informing Knuckles about the new wispons that he and Gadget had just finished making.

"So this new wispon can hold about three different powers" said Knuckles, "That's right, and we can change which powers go into each wispon" said Tails, "Excellent, I hope that they can help us" said Knuckles.

Despite Knuckles best attempts at sounding excited about the new wispon he still couldn't help but sound depressed, it broke Tails's heart to see one of his closest friends reduced to such a state.

Just then the door opened and Rouge walked in with a big smile on her face, "Hey guys, I got a big surprise for you" she said cheerfully, "A surprise? I hope that it's a good one" said Knuckles trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Trust me, its better that just good" said Rouge as she stepped aside and allowed Shadow to walk in, Tails and Amy both gasped at the sight of Shadow, however Knuckles mistook this Shadow for one of the copies and he immediately jumped out of his chair to attack the black hedgehog.

Knuckles jumped at Shadow an attempted to deliver a punch right at his head, but Shadow was too fat and he easily dodged the attack leaving Knuckles to punch the wall instead leaving a large dent in it.

"You red imbecile, I'm the real me" said Shadow sounding very annoyed at Knuckles, "Wait, Shadow, you mean the real Shadow" said Tails unable to believe his eyes, "He's as real as you and me, I ran into his a Westoplis" said Rouge.

"But how, I mean where have you been all this time" asked Amy, "I was sent to a strange pocket dimension by this Infinite guy, it seems that time moved differently there and by the time I got out three months had passed" explained Shadow.

"Really, so Infinite can send people to pocket dimensions as well, just how powerful is he" said Tails, "Wait, what if that's what happened to Sonic" said Amy, everyone looked at her in confusion.

"I just saying, if Shadow could be trapped there for three months and we never learned about it, then Sonic could be trapped there as well" clarified Amy, as time had gone on everyone had lost faith that Sonic was alive except for Amy, she was the only one who still believed that he was alive.

Everyone turned to Shadow hoping for an answer, "I'm afraid that I can't help you, that dimension kept me trapped in some kind of nightmare version of my past, if Sonic was trapped in there than I have no way of knowing" said Shadow.

This seemed to kill whatever hope the group had gained, that is except for Amy who was now more convinced that ever that Sonic was alive.

"Well, regardless, at least your back Shadow" said Tails, "Yes, hopefully with your help we can turn this war around" said Knuckles, "I don't take orders from you echidna" said Shadow.

"What" said Knuckles sounding rather offended, "Commander Tower's already given Shadow his orders, we just came here to fill you guys in" said Rouge, "Well don't keep us in suspense, what's the plan" asked Amy.

"When I encountered those copies of myself they didn't immediately attack, Commander Tower hopes that I might be able to infiltrate Eggman's army by posing as one of the copies" explained Shadow.

"Wait, your going undercover" said Amy sounding surprised, "Yes, the Commander's orders was quite clear, I'm to leak any information that I can, and if I get the chance I'm to assassinate Dr Eggman" explained Shadow.

"Assassinate" said Knuckles, Tails and Amy all at once, "Do you have a better idea" said Shadow bluntly, no one said a word, they all knew that the death of Eggman could mean the end of the war.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to find a way into the Doctor's army" said Shadow as he walked out of the room.

Robotroplis.

Shadow stealthily made his way through Robotroplis, he was searching for some Shadow copies that he could follow back to New Metropolis, finally after almost an hour of searching Shadow saw a small group of his copies leaving the city.

"_Well, lets see if this works_" thought Shadow as he made his way over to the copies, Shadow followed the copies out of Robotroplis, the copies all walked in a perfectly straight line not a single one of them realised that Shadow wasn't one of them, "_This might actually work_" thought Shadow.


End file.
